


lagu padang bintang

by rainintheplain (crystallizedcherry)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, NaNoWriMo 2019, OT21 (NCT)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/rainintheplain
Summary: Dari sirkuit hingga dapur seorang koki, dari sudut Vegas hingga toko bunga, bintang-bintang itu bercerita.(oneshot collection of nct/wayv members.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. fastest dream

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: karya ini adalah sebuah fanfiksi yang terpisah dari apapun yang terjadi di dunia nyata. penggunaan nama tokoh, setting, dan segala elemen yang sama dengan dunia nyata adalah untuk keperluan hiburan belaka. tidak ada profit yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini.

**huang guanheng.  
liu yangyang.**

.

Kesan pertama yang Guanheng dapatkan dari orang itu adalah, _passionate_ , berapi-api, dan penuh hasrat. Paket yang biasa didapatkan dari seorang anak muda yang penuh harapan ... dan penuh _privilege_.

Dari bangku penonton, mobil-mobil terlihat kecil dan berlalu seperti angin. Guanheng menonton sambil menopangkan kepalanya pada kedua tangan di balik tengkuknya. Matanya hampir-hampir tidak berkedip. Bibirnya mengatup rapat, mengamati mobil yang berwarna merah dan hitam menjauh dari area pandangnya, susul-menyusul dengan mobil yang lain. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menulis ide-idenya sekarang, sudah hampir putaran terakhir dan begitu menegangkan untuk menunggu hasilnya.

Guanheng mengingat-ingat ini dalam benaknya: _bersemangat, ambisius. Liu Yangyang memang sama seperti yang kita lihat._

* * *

Liu Yangyang menolak untuk menjabat tangan Guanheng lagi. Dia tertawa renyah, seperti menanggapi kawan lama. “Apa-apaan, sih, kita sudah salaman, kan? Santai saja. Mulai sekarang, kamu temanku.”

Guanheng menaikkan alisnya, dan secara refleks ia tertawa. Mereka baru berkenalan tepat sebelum balapan dimulai, dan ia sudah dianggap seperti teman. Ini cukup menarik. “Oke,” jawabnya hambar. “Thanks, _anyway_. Jadi, kapan bisa?”

“Mmm. Sekarang juga boleh.”

Guanheng memandangnya cukup lama. “Adrenalinmu masih tinggi. Tidak baik mewawancaraimu saat kamu masih terlalu _excited_ begini.”

Yangyang nyengir. Gigi-geliginya rapi dan bagi mata pengamat seperti Guanheng, senyum itulah yang masih menjadi jangkar Yangyang terhadap fakta bahwa dia masih sembilan belas tahun. Senyumnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang polos dan selalu ceria. Berbeda dari imej ambisiusnya yang membuatnya seperti pria dua puluh lima tahun ke atas. Haruskah Guanheng masukkan ini ke dalam artikelnya?

“Gimana nggak, aku kan juara lagi.”

Guanheng ingin sekali memberikan reaksi, tetapi ia menahan mimiknya. “Ya sudah, Setelah kamu beres-beres, boleh kita keluar untuk makan? Aku akan membayarkan.”

“ _No probs._ _Gonna do it for you_.”

Guanheng mengangguk-angguk. Benar latar belakang tentang Yangyang yang beredar di internet, tentang dia yang sekolah di luar negeri itu. Terbaca sekali melalui sikapnya.

Yangyang berlalu sambil menepuk pundak Guanheng. Ketika Guanheng berbalik, Yangyang sudah asyik berbicara dengan seorang kru _pit-stop_ sambil melepaskan sarung tangannya.

* * *

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Guanheng lontarkan tetap klasik. Siapa pembalap favoritnya, inspirasinya, siapa yang paling mendorongnya untuk mengejar mimpinya, dan sudah berlatih sejak usia berapa. Yangyang bersedia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sambil makan, gayanya santai sekali. Ia makan dengan mulut penuh, cepat sekali mengosongkan piring atau mangkuknya lalu mengisinya lagi dengan menu lain. Guanheng mulai menangkap kecenderungan sikap dan sifat itu: bahwa dia adalah orang yang terburu-buru. Ingin cepat selesai, berfokus pada tujuan. Persis seperti yang dilakukannya di arena. Entah itu karena bawaannya sebagai pembalap, atau karena dia memang seperti itu sejak kecil sehingga memilih balapan sebagai karirnya. Guanheng rasa ia butuh sangat banyak waktu untuk mengerti itu semua.

Sesi klasik itu perlahan berubah ke bagian favorit Guanheng.

“Jadi, hei, Liu Yangyang,” rasanya seperti sudah mengenal Yangyang lama sekali, Guanheng mendapati dirinya begitu mudah membaur dengan suasana yang diciptakan Yangyang, terlebih ditambah fakta bahwa pemuda itu lebih muda setahun darinya, “apa yang paling kamu sukai dari balapan? Menjadi pemenang, perasaan saat kamu berpacu, atau kamu punya tujuan yang lebih besar: jadi juara dunia?”

Yangyang tertawa sambil menyumpit selembar daging dari dalam panci. “Oh, ha ha ha, aku tidak menyangka ada pertanyaan seperti itu.”

“Tentu kamu punya jawabannya.”

“Ya dong, tentu saja.” Yangyang mengunyah daging itu dengan cepat dan cukup berisik. Senyumannya melekat seperti sebuah kebanggaan. “Jawabannya, tiga-tiganya. Tidak ada tuntutan untuk memilih, kan?”

“Semuanya?”

“Ya!” dia menjawab dengan semangat menggebu. “Menjadi pemenang itu bagian terbaik. Perasaan saat aku melaju, itu lebih baik lagi. Yang paling, paling, paling terbaik? Jadi juara dunia!”

Guanheng melihat api yang berkobar di hadapannya. Sesuatu yang lama tidak ia lihat di dirinya sendiri. Bagian yang hanya tersisa bara api di dalamnya, sesekali meretih-retih tanpa kobaran. Yangyang sama sekali tidak tertandingi dalam hal ini.

“Kamu yakin dengan semua itu?”

“Yakin. Aku masih muda. Jalanku masih panjang. Aku memulai semuanya pada usia dini, aku sudah sampai tahap ini sekarang, dan kurasa tak begitu jauh lagi.”

Guanheng sudah menghafal sederet prestasi Yangyang. Dia memulai balapan sejak usia lima belas, sudah melintasi berbagai sirkuit di dunia. Jerman, tempat dia pernah tinggal, dia tiga kali juara di ajang nasional. Dia juga pernah jadi kampiun di Korea, Taiwan, Dubai, Inggris, Prancis, Spanyol, Italia, Polandia, dan sudah beberapa kali ke Amerika Serikat. Walaupun tidak semuanya dijuarainya, tetapi tampil sebagai peserta muda dari tempat yang jauh membuatnya menjadi sorotan. Alasan mengapa Guanheng di sini: demi serangkaian artikel daring dan luring yang harus ia susun secara eksklusif dengan narasumber yang _paling_ eksklusif pula.

Anak ini mengerikan juga, pikir Guanheng. Ia pernah mendengar desas-desus tentang latar belakang keluarganya yang merupakan konglomerat di Taipei, dan ia tahu persis seberapa besar peranan privilese diri dan keluarga untuk mendorong seseorang menuju gerbang mimpinya dan bertualang di ruangnya.

“Mm hmmm.” Guanheng mengangguk-angguk. “Ambisius sekali, khas anak muda.”

“Huang Guanheng, kamu bicara begitu seolah-olah kamu bapak-bapak usia empat puluh, atau lima puluh tahun. _Please_ , kamu cuma setahun lebih tua dariku!” Yangyang tergelak lagi, membuat Guanheng bertanya-tanya sebesar apa selera humor anak ini sesungguhnya. “Kamu kedengaran seperti sudah menjalani pahit-manisnya hidup yang bergejolak sekali.”

Guanheng cuma mengangkat bahunya. “Kurasa pengaruh pengalaman.”

“ _Ouch_ , iya, aku tidak tahu banyak tentang kamu. Sekarang giliranmu, ceritakan tentang dirimu.”

“ _Aku_ reporter. Kamu narasumbernya.”

“Tapi kita sudah jadi teman, kan? Saatnya kamu cerita tentang dirimu.”

Kerut-kerut di kening Guanheng memudar. Biasanya seorang selebriti, orang-orang terkenal, para tokoh penting, yang ia wawancarai selalu menempatkan diri di atasnya. Menganggapnya ‘ _the other_ ’. Orang yang berbeda, interaksi mereka satu arah. Anak muda ini ... sesungguhnya bagaimana?

“Ayo, sedikit-sedikit saja. Kamu suka balapan mobil atau kuda?”

Guanheng menjawab cepat, “Mobil.”

“Hmmm.” Yangyang menyeruput kuah langsung dari mangkuknya. “Cuma menulis untuk artikel-artikel olahraga, ya?”

“Tidak juga. Kadang soal kuliner, teknologi, wisata. Aku juga seorang vlogger. Punya kanal sendiri, Huang Corner.”

“Oh, wisata? Sudah sering pergi-pergi, dong. Pernah ke negara mana saja?”

“Jepang, Vietnam, Australia, Kamboja ... lalu ke Kanada, Qatar, Mesir, Aljazair, dan yang terbaru ke Albania.”

“Woah! Luar biasa!” Yangyang meletakkan mangkuknya dengan keras, lalu mengetuk-ngetukkanya ke meja seperti sedang bertepuk tangan. “Dan katamu tadi, kamu juga seorang vlogger? Kamu tidak minat membuat vlog khusus tentangku?”

“Yah, kalau kamu bersedia—”

“Tentu, lah! Sayang sekali makanannya tinggal setengah. Kamu bisa mulai sekarang?”

“Sebentar. Oke, semuanya natural saja, ya, sisanya biar aku yang edit. Tidak perlu semuanya kita masukkan dalam video. Perkenalan dulu, untuk bagian _opening_. Kamu bisa improvisasi, kan?”

“Gampang!” Yangyang menjentikkan jarinya saat Guanheng mengeluarkan kamera dari tas selempagnya. “Mulai sekarang.”

“Siapkan dulu.”

“Sudah! Improvisasi itu gampang. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pidato kemenangan. Ayo!”

Bagi Yangyang, mungkin itu kesehariannya. Bagi Guanheng, itu menampakkan banyak hal tentang Yangyang. Tentang dia yang seperti buku terbuka, mudah sekali dibaca. Dia transparan seperti kaca tanpa noda.

> _Halo. Ini Liu Yangyang! Selamat datang di_ channel _Huang Corner. Tebak, aku sedang makan apa? Ha! Huang Guanheng mentraktirku kali ini. Kuberi sedikit bocoran; aku akan muncul di artikel-artikelnya!_

* * *

Guanheng pikir, cuma sampai di sana. Begitu yang biasanya terjadi dengan narasumber-narasumbernya. Wawancara, lepas, konten dibuat, putus selamanya. Sudah seperti itu pada umumnya, relasi hanya terbatas pada pengumpulan bahan.

Namun lagi-lagi Yangyang membuktikan bahwa dirinya berbeda. Sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya pada suatu siang, Guanheng baru saja bangun setelah tidur pukul lima pagi demi sebuah _deadline_.

> _aku kosong hari ini. ngopi, yuk._

Guanheng hampir-hampir percaya bahwa ini masih bagian dari mimpinya.

Apa Yangyang begitu kesepian di arena sehingga dia malah mencari teman di dunia yang lain? Guanheng mulai membuat asumsi-asumsi. Anak itu kompleks. Dia terlalu percaya diri, dia merasa dia bisa menaklukkan dunia, tetapi dia tidak membedakan siapa pun. Dia tidak sombong. Dia _cuma_ ambisius.

* * *

Frekuensi Yangyang menghubungi Guanheng telah sampai pada tingkatan dua teman akrab. Seolah-olah mereka sudah kenal sepuluh tahun. Kadang Yangyang mengajaknya minum kopi bersama, atau makan malam di restoran favoritnya, main _arcade_ atau biliar bersama. Atau memberi Guanheng _exclusive pass_ untuk dua _race_ lokal, satu tingkat nasional.

Guanheng tidak begitu keberatan. Yangyang juga tidak keberatan ada artikel-artikel berikutnya, atau vlog yang bisa menaikkan popularitasnya dan menambah audiens di kanal Guanheng, suatu keuntungan bersama yang membuat mereka impas.

Setelah selesai membuat sebuah vlog di sebuah arena yang kosong, Guanheng memulai pembicaraan yang santai tetapi serius, “Apa pendapatmu tentang orang-orang yang terpaksa meninggalkan mimpinya karena keadaan?”

Yangyang menenggak hampir separuh dari isi kaleng _coke_ -nya dalam sekali minum. “Mmm. Mereka kurang giat berusaha. Mungkin mereka takut. Ketakutan itulah yang harus ditabrak. _Wuush_!” Yangyang menirukan gerakan seperti saat ia sedang mengendarai mobilnya.

“Karena keadaan, tahu.” Guanheng merasa perlu menegaskan lagi. “Misalnya, ia tidak punya uang untuk membeli mesin jahit. Atau uang untuk mengikuti berbagai kejuaraan lintas daerah dan negara. Tidak bisa mendapatkan sponsor karena ia bukan orang berada. Bukan orang yang punya hak istimewa. _Privilege_ , kamu tahu itu, kan? Dan mereka terpaksa membunuh mimpi mereka.”

Yangyang melemparkan pandangan jauh ke depan, tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng minumannya. “Kalau begitu, mereka tidak beruntung. Bukan urusanku.”

Guanheng sudah bisa membaca sifat-sifat Yangyang, tetapi mendengar jawaban itu, ia masih tetap terkejut.

“Aku punya apa yang kubutuhkan untuk jadi juara, untuk mengejar impianku. _Then, why bother_?”

“Setidaknya tunjukkan sedikit simpati, dong.”

“Buat apa? Kita hidup untuk diri kita sendiri, Guanheng.” Yangyang berdiri, meregangkan tangannya ke samping pelan-pelan. Ia masih menatap pada kejauhan, pada sirkuit yang membawa kenangan-kenangan. Kaleng kosong di sisinya menggelinding, tak dia pedulikan. “Mereka bisa melakukan banyak hal selain impian yang hilang itu. Selalu ada cara untuk bertahan hidup. Aku bertahan dengan caraku, mereka bertahan dengan cara mereka.”

Guanheng tidak menjawab untuk beberapa lama. Yangyang menatapnya sebentar, tak ia tahu seberapa ingin tahu tatapan Yangyang padanya.

“Hei, Huang Guanheng. Mau makan siang di mana?”

“Mm. Aku ingin pulang saja. Aku punya _deadline_.” Ia memasukkan kameranya ke dalam tas. “Harus selesai sore ini, rencana publikasi di _prime time_.”

“Oh. _So, see you_.”

Guanheng mengangkat bahu, bibirnya membentuk garis lurus; rapat. “ _—I guess_?”

Yangyang sempat melambaikan tangannya, Guanheng cuma mengangguk.

* * *

Yangyang mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia akan berangkat ke Jerman untuk sebuah pertandingan, saat itu Guanheng sedang menyunting sebuah artikel. Ia mengabaikan pesan itu, hingga benar-benar lupa untuk membalasnya.

Ketika ia menyunting vlognya bersama Yangyang terakhir kali itu, rasanya hambar sekali. Guanheng, sebagai seorang pengamat yang seringkali menggali terlalu dalam mengenai seseorang, tahu persis bahwa ia tidak bisa berharap banyak pada manusia dan sifat-sifatnya. Mendorongnya sesekali skeptis pada para _public figure_ , orang-orang yang tak begitu penting untuk hidupnya, orang-orang yang hanya sekadar kolega untuknya. Namun ia sudah membangun persahabatan yang cukup baik dengan Yangyang untuk berharap hal-hal baik dari pemuda tersebut. Akan tetapi, Yangyang tetaplah seseorang yang _seperti itu_ , dengan kesan yang sama. Seseorang yang ambisius, melaju begitu cepat dengan mimpi-mimpinya dan pedal gas berupa privilese dari orangtua dan semua modal yang mereka punya.

Yangyang juga memberikan jadwal balapannya, serta stasiun TV mana yang akan menyiarkannya. Guanheng hanya membacanya, tanpa membalasnya. Namun, ia tetap menonton pertandingan tersebut.

Mobil merah itu ambisius seperti biasa. Melaju tergesa-gesa, sesekali begitu menengangkan sampai-sampai Guanheng menggeram, karena sangat rawan celaka. Berkali-kali Yangyang hampir menabrak pembatas atau lawan balapannya. Muda dan begitu berapi-api, khas sekali.

Guanheng pergi meninggalkan kamarnya sebentar untuk mengambil minum, lalu ketika ia kembali, balapan itu sedikit kacau menjelang putaran terakhir.

Mobil merah itu terbalik di pinggir lapangan.

* * *

Yangyang tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Guanheng tidak punya kontak keluarga atau temannya yang lain. Ia cuma bisa menebak-nebak. Yangyang pasti ditangani di rumah sakit yang bagus di Jerman, tentu saja orangtuanya akan mengusahakan itu. Mungkin dia tidak akan pulang hingga beberapa lama.

Akhirnya, hingga berlalu waktu dua bulan, barulah Yangyang bisa dihubungi. Itu pun berawal dari Guanheng yang hanya ingin mencoba-coba, tidak berharap banyak.

“Halo.”

“Halo.”

Guanheng terdiam begitu lama, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

“Guanheng?”

“Eh. Ya.” Guanheng mendeham. “Bagaimana kabarmu? Kita sudah bisa ketemu?”

“Kapan? Hari ini? Aku ada janji dengan psikiaterku, tidak bisa.”

“Oh.” Guanheng mulai menangkap banyak isyarat.

“Besok, bisa. Tapi aku belum bisa keluar rumah. Kamu datang saja. Nanti kukirim lokasinya.”

Guanheng sadar Yangyang belum menjawab satu pertanyaan. Ia berusaha mengabaikannya. “OK. Aku akan datang. _See ya_.”

Yangyang langsung menutupnya saja.

* * *

Rumah Yangyang terlihat seperti villa Mediterania. Yangyang langsung mengarahkannya ke balkon lantai dua sebelah utara yang menghadap kolam renang. Tampaknya, tidak ada siapa pun di rumah.

Yangyang duduk menghadap birai. Ia masih memakai kruk. Senyumnya hambar sekali saat Guanheng menyapanya untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama. Guanheng duduk di sisinya, begitu lama suasana kaku dan hening seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka.

Pemuda itu baru buka suara berapa waktu kemudian. “Saat peristiwa itu terjadi, hidupku seperti berkelebat di depan mataku. Itu kali pertama aku takut mati.”

Guanheng menahan napasnya.

“Aku harus operasi dua kali karena gumpalan darah di kepalaku. Dan harus operasi plastik untuk separuh wajahku. Sebelah kanan.”

Guanheng tidak menemukan bedanya dengan sebelumnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya ketika Yangyang menunjuk ujung mata hingga ke rahangnya, dan pinggir hidungnya. Rambutnya juga pendek sekali, mengatakan banyak hal tentang operasi kepala itu.

“Belum lagi urusan dengan psikiater. Aku terus-terusan mimpi buruk.”

Guanheng harap ia tahu cara untuk menenangkan seseorang yang tak menampakkan kesedihannya. Ia tahu ada monster besar yang bersembunyi, suara Yangyang berkata lebih banyak daripada sekadar cerita. Namun ia tak bisa menanganinya.

“Jadi begini rasanya kehilangan mimpi.”

Guanheng berusaha mengeluarkan gumpalan di tenggorokannya, “Kamu tidak boleh balapan lagi?”

“... Boleh, tetapi tidak tahun ini. Atau mungkin, tahun berikutnya. Butuh waktu.”

“Kamu masih muda.” Guanheng menatapnya dalam-dalam. “Kamu masih punya waktu untuk mengejar.”

Yangyang menatap telapak tangannya, lalu menutup, membukanya, lantas melemparkan tatapannya pada kolam yang tenang.

“Jadi begini rasanya dipaksa keadaan?”

“Kamu terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang kamu mau sejak kecil.”

“Kamu tidak salah,” Yangyang menyerah dengan suara rendah. “Tetapi kehidupan kadang punya caranya sendiri untuk menarik kita ke Bumi.”

“Yeah.” Guanheng menepuk bahu Yangyang pelan. “Tapi setidaknya kamu tidak kehilangan segalanya.”

“Yeah.” Yangyang membeo sambil mengangguk-angguk perlahan. “Untung saja kamu tidak pergi.”

_Hampir_ , ucap Guanheng dalam hati. Namun ia lega ia tidak melakukannya.


	2. understand

**kim dongyoung  
** **lee taeyong**

.

Saat Doyoung datang dan mulai menyusun peralatannya, beberapa orang sudah berkumpul. Ia tersenyum. Orang-orang itu datang seakan-akan sudah ada yang mengorganisir, sudah menghafal di luar kepala jadwal-jadwalnya lewat pola yang sering ia lemparkan lewat kanal Youtube pribadinya.

 _Keyboard_ , mikrofon, cek. Doyoung memastikan bangkunya nyaman dan tidak ada masalah ketika _sound check_. Ia tersenyum pada kamera-kamera ponsel yang mulai terarah padanya.

Kemudian, ia menatap ke seberang jalan. Toko bunga di sana hari ini didominasi oleh bunga-bunga merah jambu. Ia menilik-nilik ke arah pintu, ada dua-tiga pembeli yang keluar-masuk. Salah satunya membawa buket besar. Doyoung pun kembali pada _keyboard_ -nya, memastikan bahwa dirinya siap memulai.

Ia menyapa penonton, yang perlahan makin banyak. Doyoung pun memulai lagunya, _cover_ lagu penyanyi favoritnya yang sedang hits karena mengisi _original soundtrack_ drama yang sedang populer pula. Doyoung percaya diri dengan kemampuan bernyanyi balladnya, sehingga ia seringkali menyanyi genre ini saja di setiap penampilan jalanannya.

Di antara barisan penonton, Doyoung menemukan pemuda itu. Pemuda dengan apron cokelat, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk pelan mengikuti irama lagu Doyoung.

Dia selalu ada di setiap penampilan Doyoung, Doyoung hafal wajahnya. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah pemilik toko tersebut dari temannya. Doyoung juga tahu namanya, karena _nametag_ sederhana pada pakaiannya.

Namanya Taeyong.

* * *

Doyoung selalu mengamati toko itu dan mulai menebak-nebak kepribadian si pemilik.

Ada hari-hari tertentu dia mendekorasi bagian depan toko bunganya dengan bunga merah jambu. Kemudian, dominasi kuning. Pernah juga dominasi lavender, sehingga tokonya menjadi semakin mencolok di tengah-tengah komplek pertokoan yang monoton itu. Seolah-olah toko itu datang dari dimensi dan waktu yang berbeda. Si pemilik selalu tahu caranya menjadi yang berbeda dan menarik perhatian. Doyoung sudah sering berkeliling kota dan ia tahu hanya toko bunga inilah yang paling banyak diminati.

Mungkin wajah si pemilik juga menjadi daya tarik utama. Doyoung mengakui bahwa si pemilik punya rupa yang jauh di atas rata-rata, membuat Doyoung juga bertanya-tanya mengapa pemuda itu tidak berminat menjadi seorang foto model atau idol. Tapi biarlah, itu kehidupannya. Ia pun punya jawabannya sendiri saat orang-orang bertanya mengapa ia tidak ingin mencoba peruntungan menjadi idol atau penyanyi solo di agensi-agensi besar.

Hari ini, dominasi bunga pada teras toko adalah biru; alasan mengapa Doyoung tanpa pikir panjang langsung melangkahkan kaki ke dalamnya. Bel berdenting ketika ia masuk, dan si pemilik menyambutnya ramah. Hari ini, apronnya ungu muda.

“Halo, selamat datang. Ada yang bisa ... oh, Kim Dongyoung—maksudku Doyoung-sshi?”

Doyoung mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. “Ya ... kamu tahu aku?” ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, berpura-pura bodoh. Kadang ia suka memakai cara seperti ini untuk mengetes orang-orang.

Si pemilik itu tertawa kecil. “Tentu saja. Kamu selalu bernyanyi di seberang sana. Aku juga berlangganan di Youtube.”

“Uhm, ya ... thanks?” Doyoung mengulurkan tangannya. “Kalau begitu, salam kenal, Taeyong.”

Taeyong tampak terheran-heran, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian melirik pada _nametag_ -nya sendiri, dan dia pun nyengir. “Yeah. Salam kenal. Ingin lihat-lihat? Silakan. Perlu kubantu?”

“Boleh.”

Doyoung menyusuri jalur di antara rak-rak, melewati keranjang-keranjang yang ditata begitu rapi dengan warna-warna yang teratur. 

“Hari ini temanya biru, ya. Apa artinya?”

Taeyong berjalan lebih cepat, sehingga sejajar dengan Doyoung. “Kamu memperhatikan.”

“Tentu saja.” Doyoung hampir tertawa. “Aku sering jalan-jalan di sekitar kota.”

“Dan bernyanyi di berbagai jalan.”

“Yang terbaik adalah di sekitar sini.” Doyoung mengedikkan dagu ke arah luar toko. “Belakangan, aku jadi lebih sering bernyanyi di sini saja. Paling ramai.”

“Aku suka _cover_ Speechless-mu.”

“Oh ya?” Doyoung mengangkat alisnya ke arah Taeyong.

“Bagus.” Taeyong kemudian melanjutkan dengan suara pelan, seperti malu-malu, “Aku suka Disney.”

“Tentu saja, cerita dari Disney bagus-bagus.” Doyoung berhenti di depan rak khusus peoni. “Kenapa malu-malu?”

Taeyong tertawa, kedengarannya garing. “Tidak biasanya cowok suka cerita-cerita seperti itu, kan.”

Doyoung merasa bahwa keramahan dan keterbukaan Taeyong sangat menggugah hatinya. Pemuda itu benar-benar seperti buku yang terbuka. “Yang bikin film-film Disney pun mayoritas cowok, Taeyong-sshi.”

Dia tertawa lagi, tapi sekarang lebih ringan. “Oke, aku baru sadar itu.” Taeyong mendeham. “Jadi, bunga untuk siapa? Seseorang yang spesial?”

“Iya.” Doyoung mendekati satu keranjang besar pada rak yang berisi peoni buatan yang mekar. “Mama.”

“Oh.” Taeyong menjauh sedikit, ke arah rak khusus bunga putih-putih yang berseberangan dengan rak peoni. “Ulang tahun?”

“Bukan. Mama akan menyelenggarakan pagelaran busana yang dihadiri oleh perancang-perancang dari luar. Jadi aku butuh buket yang besar ... dan spesial.”

“Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu. Kamu bisa pilih bunga apa saja—atau kamu ingin aku yang memilihkan? Aku sudah sering membuat buket besar untuk acara-acara spesial.”

“Kuserahkan padamu saja.” Doyoung tersenyum.

“Baik. Sebentar.” Taeyong langsung tersenyum cerah.

“Tapi kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Taeyong-sshi.”

“Ah, maaf? Yang mana, ya?”

“Biru.”

Taeyong tersenyum kecil lalu memalingkan muka, menyibukkan diri dengan menarik bangku bundar dari sudut ruangan, lalu menaikinya untuk mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga dari rak paling atas. “Mood,” jawabnya singkat, membuat Doyoung mengangguk-angguk. Mungkin cukup sampai di situ. Ia terlalu terbuka untuk perkenalan pertama, tetapi Doyoung yakin bahwa Taeyong juga tahu batas.

* * *

Kali berikutnya Doyoung melewati komplek pertokoan itu, Taeyong mengubah temanya jadi putih-putih. Satu kata dari mulut Taeyong tempo hari pun sudah cukup baginya untuk membuat asumsi-asumsi.

Taeyong benar-benar buku yang terbuka. Dia memberi tahu dunia tentang perasaannya, tentang warna-warna yang mewakili dirinya. Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah dunia juga mengamatinya? Taeyong hanya satu titik di semesta yang bergerak bersama titik-titik dinamis lainnya, yang tentunya juga punya ciri-ciri tersendiri. Apakah seluruh dunia menangkap isyaratnya?

Tapi, di atas semua itu, apakah orang-orang menyadari perubahan warna-warna itu?

Bagi Doyoung, yang terpenting adalah, kenapa putih?

* * *

Hari lainnya, berjarak kurang lebih dua minggu, Doyoung melewati toko bunga Taeyong lagi. Kali ini, merah jambu. Doyoung tertarik untuk mencari tahu, karena secara umum, merah jambu hanya berarti satu hal.

“Selamat datang,” Taeyong menyapanya ramah sore ini. Apronnya berwarna cokelat, rambutnya dicat warna merah _wine_ kali ini. Bukan kali pertama Doyoung melihatnya mengganti warna rambut dengan corak mencolok.

“Hello.” Doyoung mendekati meja kasir. “Bagaimana kabarmu, Taeyong-ah?”

Taeyong menyambutnya santai, seperti sudah menduganya. “Baik, Doyoung-ah.” Dia mengajak Doyoung untuk tos. “Vlogmu di Australia keren sekali. Menyanyi di dekat Opera House, _oh my God_ itu keren sekali! Lagu originalmu, pula.”

“Eh, thanks.” Doyoung nyengir. “Sudah dari dua bulan yang lalu. Baru sempat diedit sekarang.”

“Hmmm. Ah, bunga untuk siapa lagi kali ini?”

“Yang buatan saja, untuk dekor kamarku. Yang sekalian bisa jadi latar vlog yang bagus.”

Taeyong keluar dari meja kasir. “Tema kamarmu apa?”

“Abu-abu dan putih. Kurasa putih cocok.”

“Dan hijau.” Taeyong menjentikkan jarinya. “Aku sudah punya ide. Ayo, ikut aku.”

Doyoung mengekor. Langkah Taeyong lebar-lebar. “Taeyong-ah, sedang jatuh cinta, ya?”

Taeyong cuma menoleh tanpa berhenti, dia malah tertawa. “Kenapa pink selalu diidentikkan dengan jatuh cinta, sih?”

Doyoung ikut-ikutan tertawa. “Jadi cuma pajangan, nih? Bukan mood?”

“Mood juga.” Taeyong berbelok. “Tapi bukan jatuh cinta.”

“Lantas apa?”

“Bukan jatuh cinta, hanya saja mirip.” Taeyong berhenti di depan lemari kayu yang menempel pada dinding di dekat kaca depan. “Kasih sayang.”

“Oh, seseorang yang spesial.”

Taeyong menimbang-nimbang antara daisy dan mawar-mawar kuncup kecil. “Bukan. Untuk diriku sendiri.”

Doyoung terdiam sebentar. Ia tidak menduga jawaban itu, tetapi ia dengan cepat menyahut, “Dengan begitu, dirimu sendiri juga spesial.”

Tawa renyah Taeyong bersamaan dengan denting bel tanda kedatangan pembeli lain. “Belum. Belum spesial. Karena aku ingin diriku menjadi spesial, aku harus menyayangi diriku sendiri dulu.”

Kalimat itu masuk ke dalam pikiran dan benak Doyoung seperti ketukan-ketukan kecil yang mengusik. Tak lama kemudian, perhatiannya teralih pada lengan Taeyong. Di bagian sikunya agak ke atas, ada tato kecil di kiri dan kanan. _UNDeR_ dan _STAND_. Doyoung mengernyit. Ia melemparkan pertanyaan yang memancing, “Kamu ingin mengerti dan menyayangi dirimu sendiri dulu.”

Taeyong cuma menoleh sedikit, tetapi Doyoung bisa melihat seringai tipisnya. “Kamu membaca tatoku.”

Setajam apa intuisi pemuda ini? Doyoung merasa ia tidak bicara dengan manusia biasa.

“Kamu punya mata di belakang kepalamu, ya?”

Taeyong tertawa sambil berbalik. “Aku cuma menebak. Aku suka membaca orang-orang. Tapi, kurasa sulit untuk membaca diriku sendiri. Membaca langkah-langkah yang baik untukku sendiri. Sulit jika kamu masih dihantui masa lalu.”

“Memangnya kamu iya?”

Taeyong mengangkat bahunya, matanya menghindari Doyoung, dia pura-pura memperhatikan pembeli lain di balik punggung Doyoung yang ditemani oleh salah satu pegawainya.

Doyoung memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Sampai sini rasanya sudah cukup. Ia menyunggingkan senyum, dan tanpa sadar bergumam, “Sori,” dengan suara yang bisa didengar Taeyong.

“Kenapa minta maaf?”

Doyoung menggaruk tengkuknya. “Aku bertanya terlalu jauh.”

“Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kita kan teman.”

Karena itu, Doyoung tersenyum.

* * *

Sesekali Doyoung mengamati cara Taeyong melayani pembeli dari meja kasir. Pembeli itu adalah seorang perempuan muda yang kebingungan. Meski Doyoung tidak dapat mendengarnya, tetapi ia tahu Taeyong menjelaskan dengan sabar bunga-bunga apa saja yang ada dalam buket kecilnya. Tidak heran toko bunga inilah toko terbaik di kota.

Ketika pembeli itu pulang, Doyoung pura-pura sibuk lagi membaca katalog yang dipinjamkan Taeyong. Memastikan tak ada lagi pembeli yang ingin bertanya, Taeyong pun meninggalkan posnya, mendekati Doyoung yang duduk di pojok ruangan, yang beralasan ingin memilih sendiri buket untung perayaan dibukanya kafe sepupunya.

“Aku baru sadar satu hal, Taeyongie.”

“Hm?” Taeyong duduk di bangku yang biasa ia gunakan untuk pijakan. Dia mengelapkan tangannya pada jins.

“Kamu tidak pernah memutar lagu di tokomu.”

Senyum Taeyong memudar. “Eh, ya.”

Doyoung mengangkat alis. “Musik bisa jadi ekspresi mood yang bagus untuk tokomu.”

“Aku tidak suka musik.”

“Jadi itu alasanmu kamu memakai bunga-bunga sebagai penjelas mood di luar sana?”

Taeyong mengangguk.

Doyoung menyeringai kecil. “Tapi kamu adalah penonton setia penampilanku, di jalanan dan di kanalku.”

Mata Taeyong membesar.

Seringai Doyoung berubah menjadi senyuman tulus. “Aku temanmu. Kamu bisa cerita apa saja kalau sudah waktunya.” Doyoung menyerahkan katalog itu sambil berdiri. “Sudah kuputuskan. Aku mau beli krisan, daisy, dan daffodil. Hiasan lainnya, kuserahkan padamu.”

Ketika Doyoung berlalu menuju rak lain, Taeyong menyahut,

“Musik mengingatkanku pada kegagalanku di masa lalu. Masa lalu yang kadang-kadang menghantuiku.”

“Huh?” Doyoung berbalik.

Taeyong tidak mau menatapnya, matanya yang kosong terarah pada seberang jalan, jauh sekali. “Aku pernah ingin jadi penyanyi. Tapi, sekian percobaan audisi, aku gagal. Tidak beruntung. Aku menguburnya. Aku menjauh dari musik.” Mengejutkan bagi Doyoung, Taeyong mau menatapnya lagi. “Tapi melihatmu bernyanyi, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Kamu adalah sosok yang ... yang dulu, aku ingin sekali sepertimu. Bernyanyi dengan caramu.”

Doyoung menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

“Jadi, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan musikmu.”

* * *

Sore itu, Doyoung mengakhiri musiknya dengan sebuah improvisasi yang disambut oleh tepuk tangan penonton. Sekilas, ia melihat Taeyong merekamnya dengan ponsel sambil tertawa kecil, sadar bahwa Doyoung mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan.

“... Terima kasih, teman-teman. Lagu yang barusan untuk kalian, yang mungkin masih takut pada masa depan kalian sendiri,” mata Doyoung berputar mengamati satu per satu wajah penonton, “atau masa lalu. Percayalah, perjuangan setiap orang berbeda. Ada yang terpaksa mengubur mimpi-mimpinya,” Doyoung menjeda, melihat Taeyong yang menurunkan ponsel dari hadapan wajahnya, menatap Doyoung dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan, “atau memutuskan untuk mengejarnya lagi dan lagi. Semuanya tergantung diri sendiri. Pengalaman kita semua berbeda. Tapi ... ketahuilah, teman-teman,” Doyoung memberikan senyum terbaiknya, “bersama mimpi-mimpi itu, yang sudah mati atau masih hidup, ada kenangan-kenangan indah. Kenangan indah yang mengingatkan kita pada apa yang membuat kita bertahan saat kita berada di _bawah_ ... untuk tetap _berdiri_. _When we were under something ... to always stand_.”

Di kerumunan itu, hanya wajah Taeyong yang Doyoung pedulikan. Wajah takut, terkejut, dan kehilangan kata-kata yang tak pernah Doyoung lihat sebelumnya. Doyoung mengangguk untuk Taeyong.

* * *

Doyoung memungut kelopak daisy yang rontok ke lantai. Ia melihat sepatu Taeyong yang berwarna putih, motifnya dilukis secara personal. Kaki itu berhenti di belakangnya. Doyoung berdiri tegak lagi, menoleh.

“Doyoungie ... lagu apa yang cocok dengan mood warna peach-ku hari ini?”


	3. time flies, you remain

**qian kun  
dong sicheng**

.

“Katanya dia berubah setelah jadi supermodel.”

“Eh, memangnya dia sudah benar-benar jadi supermodel?”

“Hei, kamu tidak tahu dia sudah wara-wiri di _catwalk_ berbagai negara, sudah jadi sampul majalah Amerika dua kali? Orang-orang sudah mengakui pesonanya!”

“Masa’?”

“Iya, sungguhan! Dia sudah langganan melenggang di London, Paris, New York. Terus, terus, dia juga sudah tanda tangan kontrak dengan _brand_ pakaian dari Italia dan parfum dari Prancis!”

“Ih, tadi kamu mencibir dia yang katanya berubah, tapi kamu tahu banyak.”

“Bagaimana tidak, teman-temanku semuanya membicarakan dia. Tapi, ya, itu tadi, katanya dia dingin sekali. Dia menutup dirinya, dia tidak ramah. Begitu, sih, kata orang-orang.”

Kun berdeham. Kedua stafnya itu langsung tertunduk dan kembali sibuk memotong-motong sayuran.

“Tidak ada pembicaraan yang tak perlu saat bekerja, kan?” Kun berjalan melewati punggung mereka berdua untuk mengambil sebuah wadah besar dari kompartemen di atas kepalanya, di dekat kedua staf tersebut.

“Maaf, maaf.”

Kun cuma tertawa kecil, tidak ada kemarahan sama sekali di wajahnya. “Kalian membicarakan Dong Sicheng, ya? Anak Pemilik? Awas, lho, hati-hati ada yang dengar. Siapa tahu ada inspeksi mendadak.”

“I-iya ....”

Pembicaraan itu berakhir di situ begitu saja, Padahal Kun tidak bermaksud marah dan membuat mereka malu, separuhnya ia ingin bercanda. Namun biarlah, dengan begini pekerjaan dapur tak begitu terganggu. Kun kembali ke dekat jendela penghubung, memastikan menu apa saja yang harus disiapkan. Sambil melihat kemajuan yang sudah terjadi di sekitarnya, di dalam kepalanya ia membuat daftar centang. Sudah selesai lima puluh persen dari keperluan, dan ia berdoa supaya tidak ada halangan yang mengacaukan kelancaran ini.

Namun pembicaraan barusan jadi membekas di kepala Kun.

Dong Sicheng itu, sekarang bagaimana kabarnya, ya?

“Tadi kalian membicarakan Dong Sicheng, ya? Anak Bos Besar itu?”

Kun tersentak, seolah-olah pikirannya baru saja dibaca. Ia menoleh, mendapati salah seorang stafnya mendekati meja utama, menjauh dari depan oven besar tempat ia bertugas sedari awal. Pemuda itu adalah salah satu staf terlama Kun, yang sudah dikenalnya sejak pemuda itu magang sebagai junior yang satu tahun di bawahnya.

“Yang nama panggungnya Winwin itu?”

Kedua staf yang sebelumnya mengangguk.

Si pemuda kemudian mengedikkan dagu ke arah Kun. “Kenapa tidak tanya Senior Kun saja? Dong Sicheng adalah teman masa kecilnya.”

“Hah? Senior—Senior berteman dengan anak Bos Besar?!”

* * *

Repot sekali menjelaskan pada mereka semua karena yang mereka lakukan cuma melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. _Dia sudah ganteng sejak kecil ya? Apa dia memang tidak ramah? Dia sekolah model di mana? Dia dimanja, ya? Kakak ceweknya saat itu galak, tidak? Karena sekarang begitu dia jadi jajaran top eksekutif, semuanya takut padanya. Dong Sicheng katanya juga pintar menari, ya? Katanya Dong Sicheng benar-benar berubah sejak jadi orang tenar?_

Kun akhirnya cuma merangkum semuanya jadi cerita-cerita singkat. Ia dan Sicheng dulu bertetangga, Sicheng sering kesepian karena orangtuanya sibuk, jadi sering main ke rumah Kun. Baru pulang saat malam. Dia bersekolah di rumah, tetapi ikut banyak kursus untuk bakat-bakat non-akademiknya, seperti tari, piano, modelling.

“Oh! Berarti dia sudah berbakat untuk jadi model sejak kecil!”

“Kita semua tahu itu,” Kun menenangkan mereka semua dengan mengangkat tangannya, “jadi, bisakah kita kembali ke pekerjaan? Kalian sudah dapat apa yang kalian inginkan, kan? Kita dikejar waktu, ayo.”

Kerumunan itu akhirnya bubar, kembali ke pos masing-masing.

Tapi, tak lama kemudian, pintu utama dibuka dengan tergesa-gesa, mengejutkan semua orang. Seseorang di sudut ruangan bahkan menjatuhkan sendoknya.

“Siap-siap! Anak Bos Besar ada yang akan berkunjung! Dia mau ke dapur!”

“Hah?!” Kepanikan mulai melanda, semuanya berkoor mengucapkan kata yang sama. Di tengah-tengah ketergesaan itu, seseorang langsung menyambar, “Ibu Manajer?”

“Bukan!” si kepala divisi itu terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan semua koki meski dia yang membawa berita. “Anak yang satunya!”

Terjadi keheningan yang canggung.

“Maksud Anda Dong Sicheng?”

“Iya!”

Terdengar bunyi kelontang yang komikal, lalu pekikan kaget di sudut lain.

“Untuk apa si supermodel berkunjung ke sini?”

“Dia kan model! Mana mungkin punya urusan dengan hotel milik ayahnya!”

Kepala divisi itu menahan napasnya, “Aku belum selesai.”

“Memangnya ada kabar yang lebih mengejutkan?”

“Katanya dia mau ketemu Kepala Koki.”

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Kun. Kun sendiri terbingung-bingung, menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. “Aku?”

Si kepala divisi mengangguk. “Iya. Aku dihubungi atasanku, dia memang ingin bertemu dengan Qian Kun.”

Semua orang langsung berdecak heran, sekaligus kagum.

Kun merasa pusing atas semua keanehan yang terjadi hanya dalam hitungan menit ini. Kebetulan? Takdir? Entahlah, dunia kadang berputar dengan caranya sendiri.

* * *

Momen terakhir kali Kun bertemu dengan Sicheng sudah berlalu empat tahun. Waktu itu Kun baru kembali dari kursusnya di Prancis, dan Sicheng baru saja memulai karirnya sebagai model. Kali itu, Sicheng masih seperti yang dulu. Mereka makan siang bersama dengan suasana hangat, bahkan Sicheng mampir ke rumahnya dan makan masakan buatannya pada malam harinya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sicheng dikontak sebuah agensi Amerika Serikat, dan setelah itu Kun tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Kontak pun hanya satu tahun sekali saat tahun baru, pesan-pesan formal yang tidak begitu bersambung panjang.

Kun, sebagai seorang yang dewasa, memahami bagaimana cara pertemanan di usia ini berjalan. Ada teman-teman lama yang semakin menjauh, ada yang tetap seperti itu-itu saja. Kolega-kolega baru bermunculan, sebagian kecil di antaranya berhasil masuk ke dalam lingkaran yang lebih rapat. Kehidupan pertemananan tidak seindah yang diceritakan kisah-kisah romantik, tetapi tidak juga begitu sulit, tergantung setiap pribadi. Kun tidak ingin muluk-muluk. Jika seseorang tidak lagi membutuhkannya, ia akan mencari jalan keluar sendiri. Jika orang lain membutuhkannya, ia akan tetap ada.

Namun, sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu utama menuju dapur itu tetap menjadi teka-teki untuknya.

Sicheng didampingi oleh seorang staf, dia tidak melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam karena dia tidak memakai pakaian steril seperti protokol. Dia menyapa Kun tanpa suara, hanya mengangkat alisnya. Wajahnya datar, tidak memberikan ekspresi yang berarti sehingga semua orang di sekitar Kun malah jadi diam, sebagian pura-pura sibuk. Kun berencana akan menyanggah jika ia mendengar bisik-bisik.

Tampangnya seperti apa yang biasa ia tampilkan untuk berbagai pemotretan. Kun merasa mungkin Sicheng telah mengenakan topeng yang berbeda.

Kun pun mengangguk, lalu melepaskan sarung tangannya. Ia bertukar pandang dengan salah satu kokinya sebelum melangkah maju. Kemudian, ia langsung menuju Sicheng. Mengulurkan tangannya.

Sicheng menyambutnya, lalu langsung menarik tubuhnya, memeluknya dan menepuk punggungnya. Tidak ada kata-kata. Kun bisa merasakan tatapan rekan-rekannya yang siap melubangi punggungnya sekarang.

“Kita bicara di ruang pertemuan di lantai ini,” ajak Sicheng singkat. “Ayo, Kun-ge.”

Kun memberi isyarat pada yang lain di ruang masak. Staf yang tadi mengantarkan Sicheng sudah pergi. Di saat itu, sudah ada sebagian yang berbisik-bisik dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Kun kehilangan hasrat untuk menyanggah mereka.

* * *

Ketika Sicheng menutup pintu ruang rapat yang biasa digunakan oleh tim dapur ini, dia nyengir. “Halo, Kun-ge. Aku kangen.”

Kun tertawa. Semua kekhawatiran Kun lenyap, ia menepuk-nepuk lengan Sicheng. “Apa kabar?”

“Seperti yang terlihat.” Sicheng merentangkan tangannya. “Maaf tiba-tiba begini, Kun-ge, tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Maaf, ya, aku lama tidak menghubungimu, tahu-tahu, aku datang dan malah minta bantuan. Kehidupan sebagai—”

“Eh, santailah.” Kun menggandeng Sicheng dan mengajaknya duduk. Di detik ia mendengar permintaan maaf Sicheng, ia tahu ia masih bicara dengan teman kecilnya. “Kamu perlu bantuan apa?”

Sicheng mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. “Ajari aku memasak, Kun-ge. Kilat.”

“... Ha?”

* * *

Kun mengambil bahan apa saja yang ada dalam jangkauan pandangnya. Soal semua ini akan jadi apa, Kun menyerahkannya pada intuisinya nanti. Sementara itu, Sicheng mengekorinya seperti seekor anak ayam. Anak ayam berkostum tertutup dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, yang selalu melirik waspada ke kiri dan kanan setiap sepuluh menit sekali.

“Jangan yang susah-susah, Kun-ge. Bahan-bahan yang bisa kuingat saja.”

“Iya, gampang. Nanti kuputuskan saat di rumah. Kalau ada bahan-bahan yang tidak terpakai, bisa kupakai sendiri.”

Sicheng yang membuntutinya seperti ini benar-benar mengingatkan Kun saat mereka masih kecil. Sicheng kecil yang kebingungan selalu mengekorinya di taman bermain kecil di dekat rumah, atau saat mereka memilih camilan di toserba. Kun sudah melihat banyak hal, tetapi ia masih terkagum-kagum dengan keajaiban-keajaiban lingkup pertemanan; tentang hal-hal yang tak berubah dan kesetiaan.

Kun baru ingat, Sicheng belum pernah ke apartemen barunya ini. Kun baru menempatinya setahun. Lebih besar daripada apato pertamanya saat ia baru bekerja di hotel dan resto milik keluarga Sicheng, yang ia sewa bersama seniornya.

Mobil Sicheng yang terparkir mencolok di _basement_ sudah mencuri perhatian orang-orang yang secara kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka. Sicheng tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya, dan merapat pada Kun.

“Tinggal sendirian, Kun-ge?”

“Ya. Lebih bebas.” Kun tertawa kecil sambil meletakkan barang-barang belanjaan di atas _kitchen island_. “Akan kuajari menu paling sederhana saja.”

“Paling tidak ... yang sekiranya bisa kuhafalkan saat di penerbangan nanti.” Sicheng menarik bangku bundar untuk duduk di samping Kun.

“Kamu masih sering bolak-balik ke sini?”

“Paling sering sebulan sekali.” Sicheng menatap kosong bahan-bahan yang dijajarkan Kun. “Itu pun cuma sehari-dua hari.”

Kun menelengkan kepala ke arahnya. “Kamu menikmati itu semua?”

Sicheng tak langsung menjawab. Tatapannya membuat Kun semakin bersimpati.

“Karena ini pilihanku sendiri ... jadi kurasa aku tidak menyesal.” Sicheng menatap mata Kun sebentar. “Tapi, dalam setiap pekerjaan, pasti ada hal yang membuat tidak nyaman, kan? Kadang-kadang aku merasa terusik.”

“Oh, tentu saja.”

“Seperti yang akan kulakukan ini.” Sicheng mengedikkan dagu pada sayur-sayuran, bumbu, daging beku, tepung, telur, yang berbaris lugu di atas permukaan hitam mengkilat. “Imej publik. Keren, nyaris sempurna. Winwin adalah sosok yang kokoh, yang tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan punya banyak kemampuan. Tapi, di baliknya, ada Dong Sicheng yang bekerja keras. Kadang, rasanya seperti bekerja orang lain. Anehnya, orang lain itu adalah diriku sendiri.”

Kun mengangguk-angguk pelan. “Selama kamu tidak tersiksa untuk hal itu ... kurasa kamu akan baik-baik saja.”

Sicheng mengangkat bahu. “Aku masih tidak apa-apa. Aku masih punya waktu untuk diriku sendiri. Contohnya, saat pulang.”

“Mm, hm. Yang penting kamu tahu caranya menjadi nyaman dengan dirimu sendiri. Kalau kamu merasa baik-baik saja dengan punya dua citra untuk dunia yang berbeda, yang kamu batasi dan bedakan satu sama lain, kurasa tidak berbahaya. Misalnya saja, seorang komisaris perusahaan yang berwibawa di depan anak buahnya, tapi jadi ayah yang lembut di rumah. Itu tidak jauh berbeda, kurasa.”

Sicheng tersenyum. “Aku masih perlu belajar banyak hal, Kun-ge. Walaupun kurasa, lebih nyaman jika kita tidak perlu membuat dunia-dunia yang berbeda di kehidupan kita sendiri.” Sicheng mengambil sebatang seledri. “Kadang-kadang aku ingin memberontak.”

“Kalau kamu ingin, lakukan saja.” Kun tergelak. “Kamu masih muda, tidak apa-apa nakal sedikit. Asal jangan kelewatan.”

Sicheng menanggapinya dengan gelak tawa senada. “Kamu ini, Kun-ge. Bicara seperti orang yang sudah tua.”

“Hei, enak saja.” Kun masih tersenyum, lalu berbalik menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. “Ayo, kita mulai.”

“Pakai bahan-bahan yang mudah ditemukan di Paris, Kun-ge!”

“Kamu tidak akan susah-susah, kan staf pasti melakukannya untukmu.”

“Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka.”

“Hmm, baiklah. Coba sini sebentar.”

Sicheng memang tidak berubah. Kun mulai yakin bahwa ia tidak akan percaya desas-desus apapun tentang Sicheng mulai sekarang.

* * *

Sicheng memberi tahunya kanal yang akan menyiarkan langsung acara itu. Kun cuma bisa menonton lewat ponsel, itu pun beruntung ia bisa mendapatkan jeda dari pekerjaannya.

Sicheng akan menjadi seorang bintang tamu dan memamerkan kemampuan memasak masakan tradisional negeri asalnya. Imej seorang Winwin yang disayangi oleh banyak orang karena dia begitu terampil dalam banyak hal akan semakin dikokohkan dalam acara tersebut. Acara bergengsi seorang _influencer_ berbasis internasional, yang tentu saja akan mendongkrak popularitas Sicheng.

Bahan-bahan yang disarankan Kun sudah dipersiapkan di wadah-wadah yang manis di depan kamera. Kun mencermati semuanya, persis seperti yang dibutuhkan. Sicheng sedang mengobrol santai dengan sang _host_ , Kun bisa melihat Sicheng sedang rileks dan berada dalam situasi yang nyaman. Akan tetapi, Kun bisa melihat dia cukup was-was. Dua kali dia mendekatkan jarinya ke mulut, sebuah kebiasaan masa kecil yang ternyata tak hilang seiring waktu. Di saat-saat genting, Sicheng bisa tanpa sadar menggigit ujung kuku atau kutikulanya. Akan tetapi, sekarang, Sicheng punya kontrol diri yang lebih baik. Pendidikan dan pengalaman sebagai _public figure_ tak juga begitu buruk, pikir Kun, karena Sicheng jadi lebih belajar untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Sicheng mulai mempraktikkan cara yang Kun ajarkan untuk membuat Ayam _Kung Pao_ Tumis. Sicheng memotong-motong ayam dengan terampil, mencampur-campurkan kecap, arak beras, dan gula, memotong-motong cabe, membuang bijinya, memotong bawang, ‘mengetes’ panasnya minyak dengan menaruh tangannya agak jauh di atas penggorengan. Gaya yang diimprovisasinya. Kun tersenyum kecil.

Walaupun dari kacamata seorang ahli memasak Sicheng masih terlihat kikuk, Kun rasa bagi masyarakat umum, apalagi penggemar-penggemarnya, Sicheng sudah terlihat sangat terampil. Ini menambah panjang daftar hal positif yang dimilikinya saja—tentu saja penggemar akan sangat senang menerima hal-hal seperti ini.

Sicheng menyelesaikan masakannya dengan mulus. Kun tahu Sicheng sudah belajar banyak untuk berhati-hati di depan kamera, sehingga tidak ada insiden-insiden yang memalukan. Pemuda itu menyajikan masakannya di atas piring putih dengan _garnish_ tomat dan daun seperti yang Kun ajarkan padanya.

Dia pun menutup sesi masak-masak itu dengan sebuah kalimat, “Ketahuilah, aku tidak sehebat yang kalian kira,” senyumnya polos seperti anak remaja, “aku tidak ahli memasak. Aku butuh bantuan seseorang agar mampu melakukan ini dalam semalam. Jadi, _guys_ , kalau kalian mencintai seorang artis, cintai juga orang-orang di sekitarnya, karena merekalah yang banyak membantu.” Cengiran lagi. “Aku tidak ahli, aku tidak sempurna, itu saja. Thanks, Kun-ge.”

Kun tidak dapat menahan tawanya—sampai-sampai ia bertepuk tangan di depan ponselnya—sekaligus rasa tersanjung sekaligus bangga. Sicheng berhasil memperlihatkan pemberontakan kecilnya sekaligus kata-kata yang mendobrak pemahaman umum.

Lebih dari itu semua; Sicheng teman kecilnya memang masih Sicheng yang Kun kenal.


	4. with me

**lee donghyuk  
moon taeil**

.

Haechan mengira ia bermimpi, tetapi ia dengan segera terbangun setelah terdengar suara lemari yang dibuka.

Taeil menyanyi sepelan mungkin. Haechan membuka salah satu matanya. Ia menarik selimut sampai lehernya, lekas-lekas memejamkan matanya lagi saat ia pikir Taeil akan menoleh.

Haechan menebak-nebak apa yang sedang Taeil lakukan. Masuk ke kamar mandi, mandi dengan kilat seperti yang sering ia lakukan di tengah malam atau dini hari saat ia baru tiba, lalu mengambil _earphone_ khusus yang hanya dia pakai saat di rumah dari dalam rak, bersandar pada tempat tidurnya sambil mempelajari lagu-lagu baru. Kadang dia membaca, tetapi Haechan tidak melihat adanya stok buku baru. Akan begitu sampai pukul tiga pagi, atau lebih.

Taeil menyingkap selimutnya, Haechan bisa mendegar dia beringsut di tempat tidur. Haechan berusaha menebak pukul berapa sekarang tanpa mengecek jam atau ponselnya. Ia berangkat tidur pukul dua belas, rasanya baru saja. Mungkin sekarang pukul satu, atau setengah dua.

Terdengar bunyi gedebuk yang tak terlalu nyaring, tetapi karena ini tengah malam, apa saja bisa mengejutkan. Haechan tersentak dan langsung terbangun, membuat Taeil menoleh padanya dengan ekspresi bersalah. “Eh, maaf.”

Ia mengerjap cepat. Haechan cuma mengangguk. “Yeah.” Ia melirik jam digital di atas meja. Matanya membelalak melihat bahwa sekarang sudah pukul setengah empat. “Baru pulang, hyung?”

“Hmm. Rekamannya lama. Bagian-bagiannya sulit.”

Haechan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur lagi. “Tidurlah.”

“Mmmm.”

Haechan sengaja diam beberapa lama, kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Taeil masih duduk bersandar, dua bantal mengganjal punggungnya.

“Taeil-hyung.”

“Ya?” Taeil melepaskan salah satu _earphone­_ -nya.

“Tidur.”

“Sebentar.”

“Dih, hyung. Mau sampai kapan?”

“Sebentar lagi.” Taeil kembali memasang _earphone_ tersebut. “Kamu juga, tidur, sana. Matamu pasti capek.”

“Yeee. Aku cuma main _game_ tujuh jam hari ini.”

Taeil tidak menjawab. Haechan sengaja menggerutu nyaring-nyaring sebelum berguling dan menimbun dirinya lagi dengan selimut.

* * *

Haechan mendapat undangan dari sesama _gamer-vlogger_ pada pagi harinya, dan ia pergi pada pukul tujuh. Taeil masih tidur nyenyak, ia sengaja membiarkan pemuda itu.

Ketika ia kembali pada pukul satu, Taeil pun masih berada di kasurnya. Haechan merasa perlu membangunkannya, jadi ia menerjang Taeil dari sisi ranjang dan memanggilnya, “Selamat siaaaang, Taeil-hyuuung!”

Taeil cuma menggerutu pelan, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, Haechan yang menempel padanya bukanlah sesuatu yang asing, dan ia sudah berpengalaman. Tidak sekali pun ini bisa membuatnya marah; dan mungkin ini salah satu alasan yang tak pernah benar-benar dia sadari sehingga dia menolak akomodasi dorm khusus dari agensinya. Tinggal bersama Haechan yang sudah dikenalnya sejak anak itu masih sangat kecil—gara-gara orangtua mereka berteman—rasanya jauh lebih nyaman.

“Banguuun! Kamu ada agenda hari ini kaaan?”

Lama Taeil baru menjawab, berusaha mengingat-ingat jadwalnya sendiri. “Cuma latihan vokal.”

“ _Cuma_?” Haechan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Taeil. “Hormati pelatih vokalmu, hyung!”

“Latihannya masih pukul dua nanti ....”

“Sekarang sudah pukul setengah satu, dan Taeil-hyung belum sarapan!”

“Nggg ....”

“Sekarang!” Haechan menarik tangan Taeil, ini bukan kali pertama ia menyeret Taeil dari tempat tidurnya. Taeil pasrah, bangun dengan terhuyung-huyung, berjalan seperti orang mabuk ke arah kamar mandi.

Gerakan Taeil membuat beberapa benda dari tempat tidurnya jatuh. Kertas lirik, _earphone_ , jam tangan, sebuah buku, dan satu strip obat. Haechan memungutnya.

Bukan obat yang asing. Obat tidur dengan dosis tinggi, yang diresepkan khusus oleh dokternya. Haechan sudah lupa, sejak kapan Taeil mengonsumsi ini.

Barangkali setelah album perdananya sukses di pasaran?

* * *

Haechan menyelesaikan rekaman _gameplay_ -nya pada tengah malam, pukul dua belas lewat. Saat menonton ulang video yang direkam tadi, ia mengangguk-angguk. Merasa tidak ada yang salah dan tidak perlu banyak suntingan, ia langsung memasukkan video barusan ke dalam folder ‘siap posting’. _Game_ barusan masih dalam versi beta, Haechan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mencobanya sebagai masukan untuk _developer_. Kesempatan yang ia dapatkan gara-gara si _developer_ menemukan kanal _review_ untuk gim-gim miliknya bulan lalu.

Haechan memastikan ia tidak salah lihat jam. Taeil tidak pulang sejak tadi siang. Barangkali sekalian rekaman. Taeil juga sempat bilang bahwa pihak agensi menawarkan sebuah acara _fanmeeting_ untuknya, mungkin pula perencanaan tentang itu sudah dilakukan sekarang. Sambil mematikan komputernya, Haechan memandangi layar sambil menopangkan kepalanya di tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada meja.

Ia hafal banyak lagu Taeil. Ia beli album Taeil, ia melakukan _streaming_. Ia mencoba menyanyikan lagu Taeil. Taeil bilang, bernyanyi membuatnya bahagia; dan Haechan pikir itu ada benarnya. Ia juga bahagia saat menyanyikan beberapa lagu.

Taeil pernah bilang suaranya bagus. Diasah sedikit lagi, maka ia akan bisa jadi penyanyi yang sukses. Satu-dua kali Haechan pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu, tetapi ujung-ujungnya ia mengabaikannya. Ia menikmati hidupnya, dan tidak berencana untuk beranjak. Lebih-lebih setelah menemukan banyaknya obat tidur di sekitar tempat tidur Taeil, minuman-minuman yang katanya bisa meningkatkan energi, yang tidak sehat itu, memenuhi lemari es mereka.

Haechan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Taeil sepuluh hingga lima belas tahun yang akan datang. Apa efek yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya? Apa yang akan Taeil lakukan setelah semua kesibukan ini mereda—apakah ia bisa tenang dengan kehidupannya yang tidak lagi gemerlap?

Samar-samar, sebelum kesadarannya tenggelam, ia mengingat satu bait lirik lagu Taeil,

 _... when all the sparks die down, what will happen to us_....

* * *

Haechan terbangun ketika merasakan sesuatu menutupi bahunya. Ia langsung tersentak dan duduk tegak, menjatuhkan selimut tersebut ke lantai.

“Yah, bangun.” Terdengar gelak tawa ramah yang familiar.

Yang pertama Haechan perhatikan adalah jam di dinding. Ia langsung bergumam setelahnya, “Hyung, kurasa kamu harus ambil cuti, deh.”

Taeil tertawa lagi dengan nada yang berbeda. Dia menaiki tempat tidurnya sambil mereguk air putih dari gelas. “Belum bisa.”

“Sehari saja.” Haechan berjalan terseok-seok menuju tempat tidurnya, lalu ia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke atas sana, berdebam seperti balok. “Aku akan mengajak Taeil-hyung bersenang-senang. Aku tahu caranya membahagiakan Taeil-hyung. Bukan cuma menyanyi yang membuat Taeil-hyung bahagia, tahu.”

Suara itu tenggelam karena bantal, lalu tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Haechan terbangun dan mendapati selimutnya jatuh ke lantai, ponselnya berada di ujung tempat tidur, dan cahaya matahari sudah cukup terang dari balik kerai. Taeil sudah tidak ada di tempat tidurnya, berikut pula tas yang sering ia bawa ke mana-mana. Haechan duduk sambil menggeleng-geleng.

Tidak ada yang bisa mencegah Taeil dari mimpi-mimpinya, hasratnya, sumber kebahagiaannya.

Haechan sedikit iri. Eksistensi yang paling berarti di dunia Taeil barangkali cuma musik. Ia lalu menuju kamar mandi, hanya mencuci mukanya dengan sekali siram dan kembali ke kamar, duduk di depan komputernya. Haechan menyalakannya, menunggu komputer itu memulai dirinya sendiri dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk seperti mengikuti irama lagu.

Ia tidak punya alasan lain untuk duduk di situ kecuali untuk memulai gimnya. Seperti autopilot, ia langsung memulai salah satu gim yang sedang digandrunginya, permainan perang abad pertengahan. Haechan sengaja tidak memakai _headset_ , efek suara gim itu memenuhi kamarnya.

“Bangun tidur langsung main, ya.”

Haechan menghentikan permainannya lalu menoleh. Taeil memasuki kamar, berpakaian rapi dan mencangklong tas di bahu kanannya. Dia mengambil sebundel kertas dari laci di samping tempat tidurnya.

“Lah, kupikir Taeil-hyung pergi.”

“Ada yang ketinggalan.” Taeil menggoyang-goyangkan bundel itu. “Tadi malam sebelum tidur pasti main gim juga. Bangun tidur, langsung main lagi.”

Haechan kembali menghadap komputernya. “Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, hyung. Kamu mengomentari gaya hidupku tapi siapa yang harus minum obat tidur terus-terusan?”

Ia tidak mendengar apa-apa dari Taeil, cuma ada debam pintu.

(Taeil tak pernah membanting pintu setiap kali menutupnya.)

* * *

Taeil memasuki kamar dan Haechan sudah tidur dalam keadaan tiarap di ujung lain ranjangnya, ponselnya di lantai, salah satu tangannya berjuntai di tepian. Komputernya masih dalam keadaan _sleep_ , lampunya berkedip-kedip. _Headset_ -nya ditaruh begitu saja di atas kursi. Taeil mendekati meja komputer Haechan, mendapati beberapa kertas di sana. Kertas itu berisi coret-coretan tangan Haechan, sebuah _to-do-list_ yang harus dilakukannya. _Bertemu developer A. Level 36 game xx. Bikin vlog ke studio developer B. Gameplay xx._

Bak sampah di samping meja terisi penuh oleh bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan dan kaleng-kaleng minuman. Haechan, meski sering menghabiskan waktu bermain komputernya dengan makan atau minum, tidak pernah sekali pun Taeil mendapatinya membiarkan mejanya berantakan karena sampah-sampah itu.

Lantas Taeil memungut ponsel Haechan, menaruhnya di meja samping tempat tidur. Dia sendiri pun lantas menuju kamar mandi, mandi dengan cepat seperti biasanya.

Ketika ia kembali ke tempat tidur, ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk kembali melihat ke arah Haechan yang tidur sangat nyenyak.

Kapan terakhir kali dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Haechan, selain obrolan-obrolan yang begitu-begitu saja sebelum tidur dan sesudah bangun, sesaat sebelum Taeil pergi lagi?

Taeil menghela napas panjang. Lalu dia mengecek jadwal pada ponselnya.

* * *

Pada awal minggu itu, Haechan bangun pagi, disambut oleh banyak notifikasi dari komunitasnya yang membicarakan soal konten-konten yang harus mereka buat. Haechan mengabaikan itu semua, matanya tertuju pada Taeil yang sudah bangun dan membaca buku dengan tenang di atas tempat tidurnya. Haechan mengucek matanya, memastikan sekarang pukul berapa.

Pukul tujuh lewat lima.

“Hyung, tidak tidur lagi?” tanyanya dengan kening yang berkerut dalam.

“Baru bangun, kok.” Taeil meliriknya sebentar, lalu memberikan senyum tipisnya. 

“Hah?”

“Sungguhan.” Taeil mengangguk-angguk begitu saja. “Tadi malam kamu tidur pukul berapa?”

“... Dua belas. Yeah, kurasa.”

“Dua belas lima belas, aku datang. Langsung tidur.”

Haechan beringsut dari kasurnya. “Berapa obat tidur yang kamu telan, hyung?”

“Kita bisa bicara soal itu nanti.”

“ _Meh_.” Haechan berjalan memunggungi Taeil menuju kamar mandi. “Kamu harus cuti, rileks. Perbaiki jam tidurmu.”

“Memperbaiki jam tidur perlu waktu lama, usaha yang banyak.”

“Ya makanya, sesekali santai. Distraksi. Main gim, kayak aku.” Haechan berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi, menatap Taeil. “Pelan-pelan cari hobi baru, kesenangan bukan cuma dari kesibukan bermusikmu, hyung. Berhentilah dulu latihan di luar jam-jam yang dijadwalkan. Suaramu sudah bagus, teknikmu sempurna. Tenangkan dirimu dengan hal yang lain.”

“ _Makanya_ ,” Taeil meniru gaya bicara Haechan, “ajak aku senang-senang hari ini.”

“... Eh?”

“Kita mulai dengan main _arcade_ , yuk.”

“Hah?”

Taeil mengangguk cepat. “Aku cuti tiga hari.”

* * *

Haechan memulai petualangannya bersama Taeil di pusat perbelanjaan kota, mengajaknya main _arcade_ seperti yang Taeil minta. Bermain _game_ yang berada di luar komputer sudah jarang dilakukannya, dan baginya ini juga terasa seperti menyegarkan dirinya sendiri. Tangan Taeil cukup lihai, beberapa kali mengungguli Haechan.

Haechan juga memberikan saran tentang gim-gim yang bagus untuk rileks, bukan hanya gim petualangan yang sering digandrunginya.

“Kupikir kamu cuma main gim petualangan, tembak-tembakan,” ucap Taeil saat mereka bersantai sama-sama di sebuah kafe. Taeil sedang mencoba permainan balok yang katanya bisa membantu seseorang untuk tenang dan terdistraksi dari hal-hal yang memusingkan.

“Itulah gunanya _circle_ pertemanan.” Haechan menjentikkan jarinya. “Gunanya berteman dengan para _developer_ yang eksperimental, tuh, begitu.”

Taeil berdecak bangga. “Hebat juga kamu.”

Haechan menopangkan dagunya. “Soalnya, aku peduli padamu, Taeil-hyung.”

Butuh waktu sekian detik bagi Taeil untuk menyadarinya. Haechan bukan cuma bermain untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia masih sempat memikirkan orang lain saat ia bermain-main. Hal itu mengusik batin Taeil seperti sebuah ketukan keras.

“Hey, Lee Donghyuck.”

“Ha?” Haechan menjawab dengan nada yang dibuat malas-malasan.

“Terima kasih banyak.”


	5. ephemeral

**chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
john suh**

.

Sesaat sebelum tirai tertutup, Ten selalu memandang ke seluruh barisan penonton, lalu membungkuk, dan membiarkan lampu meredup seiring ia menunduk.

Hari ini pun seperti itu, ia melakukannya, pandangannya menyapu seluruh penonton, tetapi terhenti pada satu sosok dalam waktu yang sangat efemeral; tetapi terlalu berkesan untuk dilupakan karena sang penonton terlihat asing, mencolok, namun tak dapat lagi ia temukan karena cahaya sudah menghilang dan tirai tertutup untuknya.

Ia tak pernah melihat penonton itu. Tubuhnya tinggi, duduk menjulang, kakinya tersilang dan punggungnya tegak seolah tamu agung, Dia mengangguk saat mata Ten tertuju padanya seolah-olah sudah mengenal Ten sebelumnya, dan mengharapkan tatapan itu.

Kesan terakhir pada pertunjukan teater hari itu adalah suara tepuk tangan seperti biasa.

* * *

Ten mendapat telepon dari salah satu teman lamanya. Mereka mengobrol ringan, Ten menceritakan sedikit tentang kehidupannya sekarang, panggungnya, dan pengalaman-pengalamannya. Temannya tersebut berada di Eropa untuk sebuah _training_ , dan dia merasa kesulitan dengan bahasa Inggris. Ten memberinya banyak saran tentang bicara pada orang-orang asing.

Ketika pembicaraan itu berakhir, Ten menatap ponselnya tanpa berkedip. Di saat-saat tenang seperti ini, di tengah malam yang tenang dan sunyi, ia seperti bisa mendengar pikirannya sendiri. Betapa kehidupan itu penuh dengan kejutan-kejutan kecil yang berantai. Yang seperti kepak sayap kupu-kupu dalam kiasan _butterfly effect_ , seperti domino yang mendorong satu event ke event lainnya, menghasilkan sebuah cerita yang berbeda.

Kata sang teman, ia jadi teringat pada Ten yang paling fasih berbahasa Inggris di kelas mereka saat ia sedang duduk di sebuah kafe, meminum kopi dalam keadaan lelah setelah hari-hari _on job training_ -nya, dan mendengarkan lagu yang diputar kafe itu, lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan Ten pada festival sekolah.

Kejutan-kejutan kecil itu, sebenarnya apa artinya dalam kehidupan?

* * *

Ten melepaskan jaketnya, buru-buru memasuki ruang ganti. Gara-gara tidur lagi sejak pukul tujuh pagi tadi, ia bangun terlambat. _Rehearsal_ dimulai pukul tiga sore, dan sudah lewat lima menit dari jam yang ditentukan. Seorang kru menyapanya dengan mengangguk saat ia membuka pintu menuju ruang ganti. Kru berbaju kuning itu sedang menyiapkan peralatan audio, dan Ten mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Ia meninggalkan barang-barangnya di ruang ganti, lalu berbicara dengan kru lain tentang beberapa hal.

Di saat itulah, dalam sekilas pandangan mata, Ten mendapati sesuatu yang mengejutkan, yang membuatnya berhenti bicara dengan si kru untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Di sisi lain, dekat tangga menuju panggung, kru berbaju kuning yang tadi menyapanya sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang yang familiar.

Sang penonton tempo hari.

Dia juga melirik ke arahnya, tetapi tak bereaksi apa-apa, hanya sedetik dan dia sibuk kembali. Ten mengernyit. Apakah ia pernah mengenal orang ini sebelumnya? Ia tidak ingat selama sekolah apakah ia pernah melihat orang ini, atau pun di berbagai sanggar dan pelatihan yang ia ikuti.

Mungkin di suatu tempat yang tidak bisa ia ingat.

(Ten berusaha mencari orang itu di bangku penonton hari itu, tetapi tidak menemukannya seperti sebelumnya.)

* * *

Ten tak keberatan seperti apapun panggung yang akan menampung permainannya; seninya, aksinya. Ia pernah manggung di teater besar Amerika Serikat, menjadi bagian dari sebuah _play_ di Eropa Timur, di Rusia, dan beberapa kali di Prancis juga Italia, tetapi ia tak pernah keberatan ikut pertunjukan amal, bahkan merogoh koceknya sendiri, di sebuah yayasan yang masih berusaha untuk menghidupi anak-anak bimbingan mereka.

Ia menampilkan pantomim dengan humor-humor khas dirinya. Humor Ten, begitu disebut salah satu seniornya. Seniornya mengatakan bahwa Ten selalu bisa membuat ekspresi yang beragam dan selalu sukses dengan itu semua. Humor pada wajahnya sama menyentuhnya dengan saat ia menampakkan emosi, dengan atau tanpa dialog sama saja.

Acara amal itu diselenggarakan yayasan dengan mengundang begitu banyak peserta, yang Ten tahu, bukan cuma dari kelompok teater tempatnya bergabung. Ada seniman-seniman lain, penyanyi lokal, pegiat filantropi, dan pers.

Di akhir permainannya, Ten melihat orang _itu_ lagi. Sedang berjalan di belakang barisan penontonnya yang duduk rapi dengan sebuah kamera besar. Memotret wajah anak-anak dari kejauhan. Ten hampir saja kehilangan konsetrasinya saat berekspresi.

Ten masih sempat memperhatikan; orang itu tidak memakai _nametag_ pers. Fotografer lepas? Seniman? Orang iseng belaka?

Setelah ia selesai tampil, Ten masih memikirkannya. Orang itu pasti berada di _circle_ yang dekat dengannya. Lingkaran pertemanan mereka pasti bersinggungan. Dua kali di panggung, satu kali di tempat ini. Pasti mereka saling terhubung dari orang-orang tertentu. Ketika kamu punya banyak koneksi, pasti di antara koneksi-koneksi tersebut ada yang saling bersinggungan.

Tapi kenapa dia baru melihat orang itu saat ini?

Ten mencoba menghubungi kru yang waktu itu bicara dengan Sang Penonton lewat teman-temannya yang lain. Ten tidak ingin menunggu. Tiga kali pertemuan dan Ten sudah begitu terganggu dengan kebetulan-kebetulan.

_saya tidak kenal, dia datang begitu saja ke belakang panggung. menanyakan beberapa hal._

* * *

Teater, bagi Ten, bukanlah yang satu-satunya. Di rumah ia punya beberapa jenis kamera, berbagai macam cat untuk melukis, dan hiasan-hiasan dari berbagai bahan, mulai dari kayu hingga benang-benang yang dibuat sedemikian rupa. Bagi Ten, seni mengambil bentuk dari berbagai elemen kehidupan, mulai dari yang paling sederhana dan dapat ditemukan di kegiatan sehari-hari, hingga bahan yang paling rumit.

Dari semua itu, belakangan ia paling menggandrungi fotografi. Adiknya sering berbagi tentang kamera-kamera yang paling mutakhir dan objek-objek yang menarik. Mereka sering berburu foto bersama, Ten belajar banyak darinya dan sebaliknya.

Ketika berjalan-jalan sendiri seperti ini di kota yang asing seperti ini, Ten sering mengingatnya, tips yang sering diberikan adiknya. Cari objek yang luput dari penglihatan orang-orang. Detil yang biasanya selalu ada, tetapi tak diperhatikan, bisa menjadi objek yang menarik karena begitu dia ditangkap, maka orang-orang baru menyadari, _oh, jadi ada keindahan ini di sekitar kita?_

Ten berhenti di seberang deretan toko-toko, _barber shop_ , sederet lampu jalanan. Ia mengatur fokus kameranya, menemukan momen yang pas saat cahaya-cahaya itu tenggelam dalam efek bokeh di layar kameranya. Ten segera mengambil gambar. Diamatinya, ia langsung mendapatkan ide untuk judul. _Cahaya sunyi Vegas_. Orang-orang biasanya terpana pada cahaya jantung kota Las Vegas yang semarak dan tak pernah mati, tetapi melewatkan apa yang ada di tepian kota; hanya karena tujuan mereka berada di tengah-tengah.

Ten mengangguk-angguk untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian, terdengar bunyi _shutter_ lain. Ten menoleh, tetapi hampir kehilangan kewarasannya sedetik kemudian.

Sang Penonton datang seperti hantu. Dan seperti dipanggil, dia langsung menurunkan kameranya dan tersenyum tipis pada Ten.

Ten lalu berusaha mengingat-ingat banyak hal dari masa lalunya. Bahkan hingga kemungkinan terkecil dan termustahil sekali pun; apakah ada seorang arwah penasaran yang sedang mengincarnya?

“Kamu lagi,” ucap Ten tidak sabar.

Sang Penonton mengulurkan tangan kanannya. “Hei, Ten. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku Johnny. Johnny Suh.”

Ten menyambut tangan itu dengan ragu. “Kamu mengikutiku, ya?”

Johnny mengangkat bahu. “Mungkin bukan aku. Tapi kebetulan-kebetulan kecil yang seperti domino. Yang mendorong satu event ke event lainnya,”

Ten merasa diserang, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata tentang hal itu, tetapi kemudian ia mendengar dirinya sendiri berucap, “Kamu kenal aku?”

“Tentu saja. Ten, aktor teater yang terkenal itu. Tapi aku masih belum tahu nama aslimu.”

“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul,” jawab Ten dalam satu tarikan napas. “Kamu punya teman di kelompok teater?”

“Tidak juga. Tapi aku pengamat. Dari satu panggung ke panggung lainnya.”

Ten masih belum bisa mengerti domino apa saja yang mendorong ke arah sini. Setelah perenungan singkat, _bahwa hidup selalu penuh misteri dan pertanyaan tak terjawab_ , Ten memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Mungkin hidup memang begitu.

“Johnny, ya?”

“Ya.”

Ten mengangguk-angguk. Ten tidak mengelaborasi pikirannya barusan. Barangkali ini cuma serangkaian kebetulan yang bisa terjadi pada siapa saja. Jika menurutnya ini menggemparkan, barangkali tidak untuk orang-orang lain. Barangkali tidak pula untuk Johnny.

“Kamu fotografer?” Ten memastikan.

“Kadang-kadang.”

Ten tertawa garing. “Oh, _man_. _You must be doing something for a living_.”

Johnny juga tertawa. Ten mendengar kekhasan di cara tertawanya. Sesuatu yang sederhana, tulus, dan renyah. Matanya tenggelam dalam bentuk sabit. “Kadang-kadang memotret untuk bisnis, kadang untukku pribadi, kadang tidak memotret untuk melakukan hal yang lain.”

“Tempat tinggalmu?”

“Bisa di Chicago, bisa di Seoul, bisa di mana saja.”

“Kamu seperti hantu.” Untuk sesaat, Ten merasa itu betul.

“Yeah, ada perbedaan khusus antara _home_ dan _house_ , kan? _I can feel like being home anywhere_.”

“ _Where do you belong_?” Ten membidik dengan kata-katanya.

“ _Wherever art brings me to_.”

Ten merasa hatinya didobrak. Serangkaian domino yang berjatuhan itu pasti akan membentuk suatu pola.

“Kamu seniman,” tambah Ten.

“Ya, seperti kamu juga.”

Ten mengangguk-angguk. “Mungkin kita bisa berteman baik.”

Johnny membalasnya dengan anggukan serupa. “Mungkin. Mau makan bersama?”

“Ah, ya. Aku tidak bisa menolak kalau soal itu.”

* * *

Apa yang terjadi di Vegas, tetap bertahan di Vegas.

Ten sempat menghubungi Johnny satu-dua kali setelah ia kembali lagi ke Seoul, tetapi Johnny baru membalasnya dua-tiga hari kemudian, berkata bahwa ia sedang sibuk di Roma. Ten membiarkannya, menganggap bahwa kesibukan seperti itu adalah hal biasa untuk para orang dewasa. Ten juga punya banyak kesibukan lain, membuatnya perlahan-lahan mengabaikan hal-hal seperti ini.

Hingga pada suatu kesempatan,

“Ten. Aku dapat satu undangan.”

Ten mengambil botol minuman dari seorang kru, “Hm?” tanyanya pada salah satu rekan pentasnya itu, sambil meminum air mineral itu dengan sedotan.

“Undangan untuk pagelaran seni seorang fotografer. Aku tidak bisa datang. Kamu mau?”

“Aku akan datang mewakilimu. Oke. Tidak masalah.”

“Nih.” Si teman memberikan undangan dengan tema warna hitam-merah itu. “Minggu depan.”

Ten membalik undangan tersebut untuk mengamati detailnya. Saat itulah, ia merasa bahwa barisan domino _itu_ masih panjang.

 _Johnny Suh_ _Exhibition: live. art. lively. art. liveliest._

* * *

Ten mulai melihat perbedaan antara dirinya dan Johnny. Johnny melihat gambar yang besar, ia melihat gambar yang lebih detil. Johnny menangkap alam bebas, ia mengurung kehidupan urban. Foto yang paling menarik hati Ten adalah foto-foto yang bertema ‘ _journal in tuscany_ ’. Johnny memotret dari kejauhan, bukit-bukit dengan pohon-pohon memagari jalannya. Sebuah rumah terlihat sangat kecil di antara bebukitan hijau.

Selain itu, batu-batu karang di pantai Yunani, dengan ombak kecil yang sedang menerjang sebagai latarnya. Johnny mengambilnya dari sudut yang sangat presisi sehingga batu-batu itu bisa menampilkan interpretasi yang berbeda bagi setiap orang. Bisa membuat pareidolia yang berbeda-beda; di sini Ten bisa melihat seorang kaisar bertoga pada permukaan batu-batu tersebut.

Ten berusaha mencari Johnny. Ia sampai melewatkan beberapa potret dan harus kembali lagi untuk membayar kelalaiannya.

Ia menemukan Johnny sedang menyesap kopinya di sudut ruangan, seorang yang berpakaian resmi baru saja meninggalkannya.

“Johnny.”

Johnny tampak terkejut, tetapi ia tetap mengulurkan tangan untuk Ten dan merangkulnya. “Ten. Tidak kusangka.”

“Aku menggantikan temanku. Temanku dapat undangan dari klub fotografinya.”

“Oh, _I see_. Senang melihatmu di sini.”

Ten mengarahkan gestur tangannya pada foto-foto yang dipajang Johnny. “Ini semua—keren. Luar biasa. Kurasa aku bisa menangkap tema dari ekshibisi ini.”

“Mmm. Coba kudengar pendapatmu.” Johnny mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

“ _live. art. lively. art. liveliest._ Hidup; kehidupan. Kamu menangkap elemen-elemen alam yang _hidup_. Pepohonan, ombak. Dunia yang bergerak. Semua itu seni. _Lively_. Membuatnya semakin semarak. _Seni membuat hidup semarak_. Lalu menjadikan semuanya ... terasa lebih hidup. _Merrier; more alive than ever_. Kamu menangkap momen-momen alam saat sedang hidup-hidupnya, membuat yang melihat merasa semakin ... hidup.”

Johnny mengangguk mantap. “Aku suka penggambaranmu. Bisa tinggalkan catatan seperti itu ... mungkin di laman resmiku? Aku akan memajangnya.” Johnny mengedikkan dagu ke arah salah satu potret secara acak. “Setiap orang pasti punya interpretasi berbeda terhadap sesuatu. Apalagi seni. Pengalaman sangat berpengaruh. Dan yang kudengar darimu,” Johnny menoleh pada Ten, menatap matanya, “itu pengalaman yang bicara. Seniman sesungguhnya.”

“Ow, thanks. Apakah itu paling mendekati?”

“ _Paling_.”

Ten kagum karena mereka berdua terdengar seperti sudah sangat mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama. “Aku boleh menyumbangkan ide?”

“Tentu saja.”

“Mungkin untuk pagelaran senimu berikutnya ... atau apapun.”

“Boleh.” Johnny mengangguk. “Katakan saja.”

“ _Domino_.”

“Oh?”

“ _One event leads to another. And another. Other. And it goes on, and on, and on._ Sisanya, interpretasimu.”

“Ha.” Johnny tersenyum. “ _Butterfly effect_.”

“Yup.” Ten pun bersandar di tembok yang sama dengan Johnny. Ia menatap potret-potret itu, menemukan Johnny di antaranya. Di foto-foto itu. Sentuhan-sentuhannya, pemikiran-pemikirannya. Johnny terasa di mana saja.

Di antara foto-foto itu, ia bertanya-tanya, yang manakah yang mengantarkan Johnny padanya?

Lalu, pertemuan-pertemuan ini untuk apa?

* * *

Ten menghubunginya lagi, secara kasual.

Seperti yang diduga, Johnny begitu sibuk.

Ten menyimpulkan, bahwa pertemuan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang harus diinisiasi. Semua harus terjadi secara kebetulan. Ten tidak bisa mengatur semesta, semesta tidak bisa memberi tahunya. Johnny adalah seorang yang asing, yang hanya terkadang muncul untuk memberi cerita-cerita tambahan. Tidak perlu menambahkannya sebagai faktor utama.

Johnny akan selalu datang dengan caranya sendiri.

Dalam kehidupan, akan selalu ada orang yang seperti itu; datang sesekali, tetapi dengan makna yang sangat berarti. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, dia faktor eksternal. Faktor eksternal yang seolah-olah datang dari langit; efemeral.

Namun, bermakna.

Mungkin dia akan hilang begitu saja, ditelan oleh kebetulan-kebetulan lain yang akan menyusun hal yang berbeda.

Mungkin dia akan tetap bertahan menjadi faktor eksternal.

Mungkin. Mungkin dia akan hilang.

Yang mana pun, Ten telah mengerti cara pergaulan orang dewasa bekerja.

* * *

Ten melihatnya di barisan penonton.

Ketika ia mencarinya lagi, Johnny benar-benar tak terlihat. Mungkin, cuma ilusi.

Ten melihatnya saat ia sedang ada pemotretan majalah.

Ketika dicarinya ke seluruh penjuru studio, ia tidak menemukan Johnny sama sekali.

Ten mulai berpikir bahwa ia berhalusinasi. Johnny mulai mengejarnya dalam pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

Ten mengiriminya pesan,

> _aku ada acara di chicago. temui aku di lokasi yang kuberi di bawah, tanggal dua puluh satu, pukul sebelas._

Ia meninggalkan ponselnya selama sepuluh menit, tahu-tahu begitu ia kembali, ada jawaban,

> _let’s see._

Ten lelah dengan segala kemungkinan, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menjalankan hidupnya seperti biasa. Ia beraktivitas; berteater, menggambar, sesekali bernyanyi dan menari, mengabaikan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi antara ia dan Johnny.

Hingga tiba saat ia di Chicago. Ia buru-buru menyelesaikan kewajibannya, kemudian menuju tempat perjanjiannya dengan Johnny; sebuah galeri seni di pinggir kota. Ten menunggu sepuluh menit, tetapi Johnny tak juga menunjukkan dirinya di pintu masuk. Ten memutuskan untuk masuk, melihat-lihat.

Di sebuah persimpangan koridor di dalam galeri, ketika Ten menoleh, ia melihat Johnny. Johnny berjalan menuju sisi lain. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ten mengejarnya. Ten merasa benar-benar kesal sekarang. Apakah Johnny nyata?

Johnny tidak terlihat di mana pun. Ten kembali ke tempatnya menemukan Johnny barusan, tidak menemukannya juga. Kemudian, ke sisi lain lagi. Tidak ada sama sekali. Ten tidak bisa menemukan jawaban, apakah Johnny yang mengerjainya, atau pikirannya sendiri semakin di luar kendali?

Ten berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, matanya memindai sekeliling.

“Hei.”

Orang itu menyapanya di pintu masuk. Ten bisa saja menamparnya karena terkejut, untung saja ia punya kendali diri yang stabil.

“Ke mana saja kamu?”

“Sori, baru datang. Baru selesai urusanku.”

“Kamu tidak mengerjaiku, kan?”

Johnny mengernyit, “Mengerjai apa?”

Ten menahan napas. Ia sudah terlatih membaca ekspresi orang lain, dan yang kali ini ia yakin dirinya sendirilah yang punya ulah. “Oke, lupakan.”

“Hmmm.” Johnny mengangguk-angguk. “Kamu sudah berkeliling?”

“Sebenarnya sudah.”

“Ayo, kita makan saja. Aku sudah kenyang ke galeri ini.” Johnny tertawa kecil. “Bagaimana?”

“Ah, baiklah.”

* * *

Di tengah-tengah kegiatan makan mereka, Ten tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap Johnny begitu lama. Johnny menyadarinya, dan berhenti mengunyah. “Ada sesuatu di wajahku?”

Ten menggeleng. “Aku merasa aneh. Pernahkah kamu merasa dikejar-kejar seseorang di saat-saat tertentu?”

“Oh, sering.”

Mata Ten sedikit menyala. “Apakah aku pernah melakukannya padamu?”

Johnny tertawa. “Iya. Kadang orang-orang yang kukenal secara _random_ di jalan, orang-orang yang kutemui di masa lalu, kenalan-kenalanku, begitu saja.”

Ten mengurungkan niatnya sebelum ini; menyentuh tangan Johnny untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu nyata. Ten menegaskan pada dirinya lagi dan lagi, bahwa keajaiban itu bersifat subjektif, personal. Mungkin baginya ajaib, tetapi Johnny menganggapnya sebagai sebuah permainan psikologis semata.

Tetapi bukankah itu artinya mereka berdua sama? Sering mengalaminya, sering menemui hal-hal yang tidak terasa nyata, mengganggu, mengusik dengan caranya sendiri. Ten rasa tidak setiap orang diganggu sesering ini.

“Dan kamu baik-baik saja dengan itu semua?”

“Oh, aku suka ketika orang-orang bermain-main di permukaan pikiranku seperti itu, membuatku seolah-olah melihat mereka di mana saja. Memori yang mengambang itu adalah suatu keindahan eksistensi. Keindahan pikiran.”

Ten menelengkan kepalanya. “Bagaimana bisa?”

“Dengan adanya mereka, kita punya pengalaman-pengalaman. Berbagai ingatan berpengaruh pada apa yang kita kerjakan. Terutama, sebagai seniman, Ten. Kamu tentu tahu rasanya.”

Ten tertawa garing. “Aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya.”

“Sekarang kamu memikirkannya.”

“Kamu pernah kuliah filsafat?”

“Jika membaca buku-buku tentang itu bisa disebut kuliah, maka, ya, aku sudah lulus,” nada bicara Johnny sangat ringan, candaan yang renyah. “Kamu terganggu, Ten?”

Ten melambaikan garpunya di udara. “Tidak, sama sekali tidak.”

“Dan?”

Ten tersenyum. “Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa ... asing. Asing padamu. Kamu, keberadaanmu, benar-benar datang dan pergi dengan cara yang aneh. Kita dipertemukan di saat-saat yang tidak pasti, tetapi setiap kali kamu datang, aku selalu belajar sesuatu.”

Johnny lagi-lagi tertawa. “Aku tersanjung.”

Ten mengangkat bahu. “Aku tidak tahu kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi, John. Dan aku merasa menantikan hal itu. Habisnya, rasanya menarik sekali.”

“Di saat-saat itu, aku mungkin sibuk mengambang di pikiran orang lain.” Johnny tersenyum padanya. “Tapi, aku juga menantikan saat-saat itu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: aku sedikit-banyak dipengaruhi sama buku dunia sophie di cerita ini hahahaha you can catch it in the last part~


	6. a mask

**kim jungwoo  
jung yoonoh**

.

_halo, jungwoo._

_ini yunoh._

_masih ingat aku? jaehyun, kalau kamu tidak mengenaliku lagi._

* * *

Orang-orang yang datang dan pergi dalam kehidupan; sudah biasa bagi Jungwoo. Orang-orang punya keperluan, harapan, dan kesenangan sendiri-sendiri, hingga terkadang kawan-kawan lama yang tidak lagi mampu memenuhinya, ditinggalkan. Beberapa di antaranya pahit, tetapi itulah kehidupan. Jungwoo belum melihat banyak hal, tetapi setidaknya ia memahami lebih banyak tentang ikatan-ikatan manusia.

Kasus Jaehyun adalah baru. Baru pertama kali terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia pikir sebelumnya, yang pergi akan tetap pergi.

* * *

_halo, tentu saja! mana mungkin, kan? apa kabarmu, jaehyun-a? apa kita bisa bertemu?_

* * *

Jungwoo rasa pertanyaannya konyol. Terlebih, ketika ia membaca ulang pesannya saat ia tiba di rumah, dan di televisi sedang ada pertunjukan musik, sang solois Jung Jaehyun sedang tampil bermain piano. Komentar ibu Jungwoo terdengar sangat jauh di telinganya, _Jungwoo-ya, dia temanmu dulu, kan? Hebat sekali dia! Besok mini dramanya mulai tayang, juga, lho!_

Jungwoo kembali mengecek ponselnya dan mengamati pesannya. Sudah tidak bisa ditarik lagi. _Sudahlah_ , pikirnya. Mungkin Jaehyun juga tidak akan membacanya. Mungkin yang pergi akan tetap pergi.

* * *

_sori, baru sempat kubalas sekarang._

_jadwalku awal minggu ini kosong. ayo kita bertemu._

* * *

Dari pertemuan itulah, apa yang pergi tidak mesti pergi selamanya. Jungwoo bertanya mengapa Jaehyun melakukan ini, padahal dirinya adalah seorang artis terkenal yang sudah memulai karir sejak usia muda, punya nama cukup besar, tetapi malah kembali ke teman sekolahnya sudah lama sekali tidak dihubunginya.

“Aku kesepian,” terang Jaehyun, di pertemuan mereka di sebuah restoran stik yang tertutup, yang privat dan mahal (sebuah harga yang harus dibayar Jaehyun untuk privasi, pikir Jungwoo). Jungwoo menelengkan kepala atas pernyataan itu, dan belakangan, ia baru sadar bahwa pernyataan itulah yang menamparnya dengan kenyataan: dunia hiburan itu cukup _mengerikan_. Kamu bisa kesepian di tengah keramaian. Kamu bisa kehilangan dirimu sendiri. Kamu bisa kebingungan dengan identitasmu sendiri. Kamu ingin sekali lari, berkali-kali.

Jaehyun bilang, ia tidak punya banyak teman karena sesuatu yang tidak bisa dihindari: ia memiliki imej yang berbeda dari pembawaannya. Ekspektasi orang-orang berbeda dengan apa yang ia punya, ia takut tak bisa memenuhinya.

“Memangnya, kamu seperti apa?” Jungwoo bertanya dengan polosnya, pada suatu pertemuan yang berbeda, mereka minum kopi bersama di sebuah kafe berbilik-bilik, seperti _VIP lounge_ saja.

“Kamu tahu, kan, seperti apa aku di publik?”

Jungwoo tak begitu banyak menonton televisi, tetapi karena media sosial, ia jadi tahu cukup banyak. Jung Jaehyun adalah seorang _all-rounder_. Suara baritonnya sudah membuat dua EP laris-manis di pasaran. Ia membintangi tiga drama dan ratingnya cukup memuaskan. Ia bisa bermain piano, dan berkali-kali diundang ke acara-acara semacam orkestra untuk bermain piano. Soal wajah, jangan dipertanyakan lagi. Jungwoo akhirnya menangkap maksud Jaehyun.

“Kamu diminta untuk jadi sempurna.”

Jaehyun mengangguk. “ _Jaehyun_ adalah namaku juga, tetapi rasanya Jaehyun yang ditampilkan di depan publik dan Jaehyun yang dulu, sebelum aku menggantinya menjadi Yunoh, adalah orang yang benar-benar berbeda.”

Jungwoo mengingat banyak hal tentang apa yang ia pelajari di bangku kuliah empat tahun di belakang. Terlebih sekarang, ketika ia menempuh tahap selanjutnya, di jenjang yang lebih spesifik, ia seperti melihat masalah Jaehyun dengan jernihnya. Seolah tanpa tudung; bening. Transparan.

“Aku akan jadi temanmu.” Jungwoo menepuk pelan punggung tangan Jaehyun. “Tenang saja. Kamu bisa panggil aku kapan pun kamu mau.”

* * *

 _Slide_ yang beralih di dinding depan kelas berlalu begitu saja bagi Jungwoo. Ia tidak mencatat apapun. Pikirannya melayang ke dimensi yang berbeda. Kilas balik berlalu cepat seperti kereta. Tentang Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah lulus SMP. Jungwoo merasa ditinggalkan, mereka berteman hampir sepuluh tahun tetapi Jaehyun pergi begitu saja. Namun, Jungwoo kemudian melihat Jaehyun di televisi, dan mulai percaya bahwa semua hal terjadi di kehidupannya dengan alasan-alasan tertentu. Kemudian, tentang Jaehyun yang menderita. Tentang topeng yang terpaksa dipasangnya. Tentang kesepiannya. Tentang ketakutannya: tidak dapat memenuhi harapan orang-orang.

Topeng itu membuatnya seperti seorang pemain drama yang tersiksa.

Jungwoo mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya pada permukaan meja.

Erving Goffman. Teori tentang kehidupan sosial. Dramaturgi. Topeng manusia. Sebuah panggung. Teori itu berputar-putar di kepalanya, sesekali memunculkan nama Jaehyun. Dunia hiburan yang menjadi panggung Jaehyun, topengnya, drama yang ia mainkan, dan gelapnya bagian belakang panggung setelah ia turun dan melepaskan topengnya.

* * *

Jungwoo senang mengamati. Salah satu alasan mengapa ia memilih bidang ilmu yang ia tekuni sekarang, yang mengantarkannya sampai ke spesifikasi yang lebih dalam di level _postgraduate_.

Jungwoo mengamati gerak bibir Jaehyun saat bercerita.

(Dia bukan Jaehyun yang terlihat mantap di televisi dan berbagai siaran di internet.)

Jungwoo mengamati mata Jaehyun yang terkadang meliar di bagian-bagian cerita yang gelap.

(Dia bukan Jaehyun yang punya galaksi di matanya yang sering muncul di publik.)

Jungwoo mengamati bahasa tubuh Jaehyun saat bercerita; tangannya, dia yang berkali-kali mengetuk bibir bawahnya dengan telunjuk kiri, ketukan kakinya pada lantai yang jika lama-lama didengarkan malah seperti isyarat SOS, entah Jaehyun sengaja atau tidak.

(Ini berbahaya. Jungwoo harap Jaehyun selalu baik-baik saja.)

Jungwoo akhirnya sampai pada waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya; setelah Jaehyun selesai dengan ceritanya dan berkata, _Jungwoo-ya, dari awal aku terus yang cerita. Kamu boleh, kok_ ,

“Jaehyun-ah, apa kamu bahagia?”

Jaehyun tidak berkedip selama beberapa saat, tetapi ia kemudian mengangguk perlahan, seperti di luar kendalinya.

“Aku membuat orang lain bahagia. Itu ... itu kurasa sudah cukup untuk membuatku bertahan. Kita semua harus membuat pengorbanan untuk hidup, kan? Dan pengorbananku adalah seperti ini.”

Hidup dilimpahi dengan perjuangan, dan perjuangan setiap orang berbeda, simpul Jungwoo; kalimat yang tertahan dalam hatinya saja.

“Walaupun kamu harus memasang wajah yang berbeda?”

Jaehyun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, isyarat menyerah. “Hidup adalah drama.”

Jungwoo tersenyum kecil, tetapi melihat reaksi Jaehyun yang mengangkat alisnya dengan jenaka, ia nyengir dan memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang malah membuat Jaehyun tertawa. “Dramaturgi. Erving Goffman.”

“Eh?”

“Aku mempelajari itu di kuliahku. Dan rasanya ... melihatmu ... aku bisa belajar lebih banyak.”

“Tentang apa itu?”

“Sandiwara kehidupan.” Jungwoo menunduk sebentar, memusut-musut telapak tangannya sendiri. “Peran-peran yang kita mainkan. Sisi depan untuk ekspresi diri, sisi belakang yang merupakan _the self_.”

Agak lama Jaehyun berpikir. “Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kalau begitu teorinya, semua orang melakukan drama?”

Jungwoo mengangguk. “Tapi teori bukanlah tuntutan. Kita bisa percaya, bisa tidak.”

“Dan kamu percaya?”

“Ya.” Jungwoo menatap Jaehyun dalam-dalam. “Dan apa yang dimainkan setiap orang berbeda. Kadarnya, caranya.”

Jaehyun tertawa kecil. “Kamu membuatku seperti kuliah, Jungwoo-ya. Kadang-kadang, aku agak menyesal. Aku tidak sempat kuliah seperti yang lain.”

“Ah. Setiap orang menjalani hidup yang berbeda, Jaehyun-ah. Kamu punya kebahagiaanmu sendiri.”

“Tapi ... itu berbeda.”

“Berbeda tidak masalah.” Jungwoo lagi-lagi menepuk punggung tangan Jaehyun di atas meja kopi. “Kalau kamu sudah tersiksa dengan dramamu, kamu bisa melepas topeng itu.”

* * *

_jungwoo-ya, ayo ketemu._

_aku dapat cuti dua hari._

* * *

Jungwoo tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di kuliahnya hari itu. Pikirannya sudah melayang ke lokasi yang dijanjikan Jaehyun. Ia mengetikkan poin-poin penting pada kuliah hari itu dengan terburu-buru pada laptopnya, lalu meninggalkan kelas dengan tergesa.

Jaehyun sudah menunggunya, dan maklum Jungwoo terlambat datang karena kelas yang molor. Jaehyun bercerita begitu banyak tentang _fanmeet_ -nya di Jepang, tentang skrip drama yang terpaksa ditolaknya karena plot yang tidak cocok, dan syuting iklan di pegunungan bersalju.

Setelah semua cerita itu selesai, Jaehyun terdiam. “Maaf, Jungwoo-ya ... selalu aku yang bercerita. Sekarang kamu boleh bercerita apapun yang kamu mau.”

Jungwoo terkekeh. “Hidupmu punya lebih banyak cerita, banyak yang kamu alami, tentu saja ceritanya banyak. Aku kan cuma mahasiswa biasa.”

Mendengarnya, ekspresi Jaehyun berubah. Tiba-tiba saja dia bergumam, “Maaf ....”

“Eh, kenapa minta maaf?” Jungwoo menelengkan kepala. “Aku bahagia, kok. Tidak ada masalah.” Jungwoo menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya. “Aku boleh minta sesuatu, tidak, Jaehyun-ah?”

“Apapun itu, Jungwoo-ya, boleh.”

“Benar?”

Jaehyun mengulurkan tangan. “Kita teman, kan?”

Jungwoo menjabatnya dengan gestur jenaka. “Teman selamanya!” ucapnya dengan suara yang lucu, membuat Jaehyun tertawa. Sesudah tawa mereka reda, ia kembali pada intensi awalnya. “Bolehkah aku menjadikanmu studiku? Aku harus mengadakan penelitian ....”

“Tentu saja boleh. Tentang apa?”

“Tentang _topengmu_.”

“Oh, tentu saja.”

“Kamu tidak keberatan?”

“Kenapa harus keberatan?”

“Itu hidupmu, Jaehyun-ah. Aku harus menggalinya dan melihat dari banyak sisi. Aku akan mencari tahu banyak hal tentang hidupmu.”

“Karena ini untukmu, tidak masalah.” Jaehyun tidak berkedip. “Kamu sudah melihat banyak hal hanya dengan menatapku berbicara, kenapa harus merahasiakannya lagi?” Dia tersenyum.

“Kamu ... tahu?”

“Kamu adalah pengamat yang baik. Kamu mengerti banyak hal. Aku bisa mempercayakan rahasia-rahasiaku padamu.”

* * *

Jungwoo memulai langkah-langkahnya dengan menonton berbagai acara yang mengundang Jaehyun sebagai bintang tamu. Atau siaran langsung Jaehyun sendirian. Melihat penampilan bermain pianonya; emosi yang dia salurkan saat menekan tuts dengan penuh penghayatan, cara keningnya berkerut saat nada rendah atau bibirnya yang terkatup rapat saat nada tinggi atau irama cepat. Panggung yang Jaehyun ciptakan dari senyum simpulnya, yang Jungwoo bandingkan dengan senyuman lebar dan tawa keras saat mereka bersembunyi di bilik kafe.

Apakah topeng seorang idola itu begitu dibutuhkan? Ya, karena publik mencari kesempurnaan.

Apakah drama seperti itu dibutuhkan? Ya, karena publik mencari pelarian dari kehidupan sehari-harinya dengan mencari keindahan.

Apakah yang seperti itu etis? Jungwoo tidak bisa menjawabnya secara general. Secara spesifik, Jaehyun tetap bertahan karena dia ingin membuat orang lain bahagia. Jadi, ia jawab _ya_ , untuk beberapa kasus.

* * *

_jungwoo-ya, hari ini aku terpaksa terlihat lelah. memang benar-benar tidak tertolong, aku baru mendarat pukul lima, pukul delapan sudah siaran._

_kadang-kadang, kita harus melepas topeng, kan?_

Iya, jawab Jungwoo. Karena dunia juga sesekali harus sadar soal panggung.

* * *

Pada kesempatan yang lain, Jaehyun bertanya,

“Sampai kapan aku harus bertahan seperti ini, ya?”

“Kamu capek?”

Jaehyun menggeleng. “Tidak juga. Hanya ingin tahu.” Dia mengetuk bibir cangkir kopinya. “Apakah orang-orang setuju, atau tidak?”

“Penggemarmu banyak. Kamu tidak bisa menggeneralisir, Jaehyun-ah.”

“Tapi pasti ada suara mayoritas.”

“Setuju atau tidak, mereka semua pasti akan membiarkan itu berlalu, kok.”

“Kamu yakin?”

Jungwoo mengangguk cepat dengan bibir setengah tersenyum. “Hidup kan seperti itu. Setuju atau tidak kita pada suatu hal, pada akhirnya kita pun harus melewatinya.”

“ _Setuju atau tidak_ ... hm. Kalau aku setuju pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan punya dua sisi seumur hidupku, apakah itu berbahaya?”

“Aku tidak bisa memastikannya,” seloroh Jungwoo jujur, “tapi menurutku, jika kamu tahu batasnya ... dan ada ruang untuk berbagi—alias kamu tidak menyimpannya sendiri, tentang wajahmu yang dengan atau tanpa topeng itu, Jaehyun-ah, kurasa tidak apa-apa .... Kamu tidak akan kehilangan dirimu karena kamu punya tempat di luar dirimu untuk menyimpannya dan bisa menemukannya kapan saja.”

Senyum Jaehyun tulus. “Ada kamu. Jadi, kurasa tidak berbahaya.”

“Eh ....”

Jaehyun mengangguk. “Aku tidak kesepian lagi.”

Jungwoo bertanya dengan isyarat mata.

Jaehyun menjawabnya.

_Ya._


	7. series of firsts

**lee jeno  
na jaemin**

.

Jaemin bisa mengenalinya dari kejauhan. Caranya mengayuh sepeda, manuvernya, semuanya sudah berada di dalam ingatan Jaemin. Terpatri hingga seolah-olah Jaemin bisa melihatnya di mana saja meski Jeno tidak sedang berada di sekitarnya.

Jeno berhenti tepat di samping arena. Jaemin menuruni arena tersebut dengan _skateboard_ -nya dengan santai. “Yo.”

Jeno melepaskan helmnya lalu mengibaskan rambutnya. “Yo.”

Jaemin pun menginjak salah satu sisi papannya, membuat papan itu terangkat dan ia pun mengambilnya. Di tengah kegelapan, yang mana hanya ada lampu-lampu taman yang ala kadarnya, Jaemin mengenali ekspresi Jeno. “Ada sesuatu hari ini.”

Kadang-kadang, Jeno merasa payah karena dia selalu terlihat seperti buku yang terbuka di hadapan Jaemin. Namun, siapa lagi? Siapa lagi yang akan menemuinya di tengah malam buta, mendengarkan ceritanya? Siapa lagi yang akan tertawa untuknya saat dia butuh suara seseorang untuk mengingatkannya bahwa ia masih _hidup_ dan masih memiliki kebahagiaan? Siapa lagi yang akan mendengarkan ceritanya saat tidak ada satu pun yang bisa dihubungi?

“Ya,” Jeno menjawab setelah beberapa saat. Dia menyandarkan sepedanya pada arena melengkung tersebut. Dia sendiri duduk di puncak arena seluncur, Jaemin berselonjor di bawahnya. Jeno menunjukkan tangan kanannya, dan buku-buku jarinya yang dibalut kain putih tebal.

“Berdarah?”

Jeno mengangguk. “Pertama, tembok. Dua, wajah orang _itu_.”

“Hmmm.” Jaemin mengangguk-angguk. “Siapa?”

“Tetangga yang selalu membuat cerita aneh-aneh.” Jeno mengangkat bahu.

“Oh. Di mana kalian berkelahi?”

“Di jalan dekat rumah.” Jeno mengamati tangan kanannya tersebut. “Kupikir aku tidak bisa marah pada orang sampai seperti itu. Aku melampiaskannya pada tembok. Mulutnya tidak berhenti. Pada akhirnya, aku memang harus membuat wajahnya babak-belur supaya dia diam.”

Jaemin meletakkan _skateboard_ -nya di tanah, menaikinya untuk berseluncur melintas di depan Jeno. “Beberapa orang memang harus diberi pelajaran hidup secara fisik.”

“Mungkin bekas lukanya tidak akan hilang.” Jeno tertawa kecil sambil membuka genggaman tangannya, lalu menutupnya lagi. “Seperti yang di sini.” Dia menepuk lututnya tepat ketika Jaemin menoleh ke arahnya untuk kembali mendekati pemuda itu.

“Oh, aku ingat. Kali pertama kamu jatuh.”

Jeno menyeringai tipis. “Aku masih berpikir bahwa saat itu kamu yang mendorongku dari seluncuran itu.”

“Kamu punya bukti?” Jaemin tertawa keras. “Ingatanku tidak bilang begitu. Aku cuma ingat, aku di giliran ketiga, tahu-tahu kamu di depan sana jatuh meluncur dengan aneh, lalu kamu nangis.”

“Empat jahitan pada lutut, tahu, dan untuk ukuran anak TK, itu sudah membuatku seperti seorang berandalan yang tidak bisa diam.”

“Luka dan bekasnya adalah memento, Jeno-ya.” Jaemin menunduk di hadapannya, lalu meninju pelan lutut Jeno. “Dan luka pertama, itu salah satu cerita yang besar untuk hidup.”

“Pembuka serial luka-luka berikutnya, begitu, ya.” Jeno mengangguk-angguk tanpa arti yang pasti. “Dan, luka pertamamu?”

Jaemin menyingkap poninya, samar-samar dapat terlihat garis yang hampir pudar. “Tepian meja di rumah nenekku. Kurasa aku pernah cerita.”

“Gara-gara main kejar-kejaran dengan sepupumu itu?”

“Yep.”

Hening untuk sementara waktu. Jeno menatap pada kejauhan. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke berbagai memori. Punggung tangannya masih berdenyut-denyut. Luka itu akan bertahan beberapa hari, bekasnya, lebih lama dari itu. Seperti kata Jaemin, luka ini akan jadi memento. Jadi bagian dari ingatan, jauh di depan sana ia akan mengingat perkelahian pertamanya.

* * *

Jaemin yang mengendarai sepedanya, dia menaiki _skateboard_ Jaemin, pelan-pelan menyusuri jalan pulang.

“Ini malam minggu, Jaemin-ah.”

“Oh.” Reaksinya begitu datar. “Baru sadar.”

Jeno tertawa kecil. “Sebenarnya tadi ada yang mengajakku jalan-jalan.”

“Cewek?”

“Bukan. Temannya tetangga. Berkelompok. Katanya mau kumpul-kumpul bareng teman-teman ceweknya di kafe.”

“Tidak minat?”

“ _Eugh_.”

Jaemin menertawakannya. “Masih trauma kencan pertamamu yang gagal itu, ya?”

“Dih. Jangan diingatkan.” Jeno mengerutkan hidungnya. “Aku dipermalukan di depan teman-temannya. Dipikir aku tidak punya perasaan, ya?”

“Ew. Kesan pertama yang jelek.”

“ _Banget_.” Jeno masih memajang wajah masam. “Ah, kita jadi banyak ngomongin hal-hal _pertama_.”

“Oh. Bagaimana kalau kita menyebut hal-hal pertama yang kita alami? Kurasa menarik.”

“He. Buat apa?”

Jaemin memainkan kedua tangannya di udara, memamerkan kemampuannya mengendarai sepeda yang baru-baru ini diasahnya. “Buat merefleksi, lah. Tahun ini, usia kita dua puluh. Kepala dua, saatnya melihat ke satu dekade di belakang. Usia belasan adalah usia yang paling penting. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi, kita dapat banyak pelajaran. Susah, senang, beberapa hal akan diingat selamanya.”

“Hmmm.” Jeno meluncur lebih pelan. Jaemin hampir-hampir berhenti untuk mengimbanginya. Jeno menyeringai tipis. “Jaemin-ah, ciuman pertamamu.”

“ _Bah_.” Lantas Jaemin tertawa. “Di bawah meja, saat kelas delapan. Kamu masih ingat cewek itu? Yang kuceritakan waktu itu, yang memasakkanku kue bolu saat aku sakit. Sekarang dia kuliah di Paris.”

“Kamu masih cari info tentang dia.”

“Infonya datang sendiri padaku!” Jaemin membela diri.

“Bagaimana rasanya ciuman itu?”

“Eh. Aku sudah lama tidak cium cewek. Sudah lupa rasanya.”

Jeno menahan tawa. “Dulu kamu bilang lembut.”

“Dan kamu bilang ciuman pertamamu _basah_ sekali!” Jaemin balas menghakimi.

“Hey!” Jeno nyaris berhenti dan dia meninggikan suaranya.

“Aku masih ingat ceritanya!” Jaemin bertepuk tangan, juga berhenti mengendarai sepeda Jeno. Ia pun turun, menyeret sepeda itu, membelokkannya ke sebuah taman kecil yang di sisi lainnya dipenuhi oleh penjaja makanan. “Kamu bilang bahwa kamu ditunggu di taman dekat sekolah. Cewek itu mengajakmu jalan-jalan, ujung-ujungnya dia menciummu di toilet kafe. Kamu bilang, dia ahlinya, makanya kamu menolak ajakan kencannya yang selanjutnya karena kamu rasa dia adalah _player_.”

Jeno pura-pura mendengkus kesal. Jaemin tertawa keras di sampingnya. “Apa gunanya sih mengingat-ingat hal begitu?”

“Oh, Jeno-ya, setiap hal terjadi untuk sebuah pelajaran.”

“Tapi kadang ada hal yang terjadi begitu saja. Tanpa arti.”

“Tapi hal-hal penting pasti punya arti,” Jaemin tidak bisa mengalah begitu saja, “kamu belajar untuk menilai cewek dari perilakunya, begitu kan?”

“Kukira tadi kamu mau bilang _menilai cewek dari ciumannya_.”

“Hampir.” Tawa renyah Jaemin terdengar sekilas. “Tapi tidak jadi. Kalau begitu, berarti ruang lingkupku terlalu sempit. Tidak, tidak bisa begitu, tidak boleh.”

“Hmmm.” Jeno mengambil tempat di dekat sebuah tiang lampu, duduk pada bangku panjangnya, sementara itu Jaemin menyandarkan sepeda Jeno pada tiangnya.

“Dan cewek selanjutnya yang dekat denganmu adalah patah hati pertamamu.” Jaemin kadang terkejut bahwa dia begitu mudah mengingat semua hal tentang Jeno.

“Yeah. Cewek itu. Cewek yang menerima pernyataanku, tetapi dia sudah punya pacar.”

“Diduakan. _Yeah_. Itu melukai harga diri.” Jaemin duduk di sebelah Jeno, lalu mengambil papannya lagi. Ia memainkannya di bawah kakinya, hanya menjalankannya tanpa arti. “Harga diri siapa pun. Tidak cuma soal harga diri cowok.”

“Hm, mm.”

Jaemin tidak langsung menyambung, ia menatap langit yang kosong tanpa bulan apalagi bintang. “Patah hati pertamaku ... yah, kamu tahu.”

“Cewek _itu_ , kan?” Jeno menatap Jaemin sebentar. “Cinta pertamamu.”

“Semoga dia tenang di sana,” bisik Jaemin, “ _too young to go_.”

“Dia masih hidup. Di memorimu,” Jeno balas berbisik.

“Aku tidak sempat mengatakannya, dan baru sebentar aku merasakannya, tapi, _entahlah_ , takdir memang begitu.” Ia balas menatap Jeno tanpa berkedip. “Ini baru kejutan takdir di usia belasan sampai dua puluh. Bagaimana dengan nanti?”

Jeno mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya tanpa sadar. “Pernahkah kamu takut?” Dia mendongak, mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri. “Soal apa yang akan kita hadapi?”

“Semakin dipikirkan, semakin menakutkan,” Jaemin bersandar dengan kedua tangan di balik kepalanya. “Kurasa pelajaran pertama di usia dua puluh adalah menyadari bahwa tanganku tidak bisa melakukan segala hal. Mengatur segala hal. Mewujudkan segalanya. _Semuanya bisa diraih_ , begitu yang mereka bilang. Itu angan-angan kosong. Kepalamu bisa berimajinasi, tapi apa tanganmu sanggup mengerjakan semuanya?”

“Kita harus tahu bahwa kita tidak bisa mengendalikan semuanya.” Jeno merentangkan tangannya yang diperban lurus ke depan, membuka dan menutup kepalan tangannya bergantian. “Kita pernah jadi anak muda yang penuh api.”

“Heh. Kamu berkata begitu seolah-olah kita sudah tua. Padahal kamu baru saja menghajar orang.”

“Katanya tadi refleksi.” Jeno mencebik sesaat. “Aku bicara serius kamu malah bercanda.”

“Hehehehehe,” Jaemin meninju lengan Jeno. “Kaku banget soalnya, kamu.” Ia pun berdiri. “Mau beli minuman. Ikut?”

“Hm.” Jeno mengambil sepedanya, menaikinya sementara Jaemin sudah mulai meluncur ke arah keramaian jajanan. “Lalu, Jaemin-ah, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan itu semua?”

“He? Semua yang sudah kita bicarakan?” Jaemin meluncur santai. “Ya biarkan. Lepaskan mereka. Sesekali lihat, sesekali lupakan. Masa kini lebih menyenangkan.”

“Kamu pernah takut pada masa depan?”

“Rasanya tadi kamu menanyakannya.”

“Aku ingin jawaban yang lebih pasti.”

Jaemin diam sebentar, hampir berhenti. Di sisinya, Jeno menurunkan kaki dan menoleh pada wajahnya, mengamati mata Jaemin yang memandang kosong ke kejauhan. “Kata siapa tidak?” Jaemin berbelok di jalur melingkar, diikuti oleh Jeno. “Tapi lebih baik jika kita menikmati perjalanan. Seperti sekarang.” Ia mengayunkan salah satu kakinya pada tanah, salah satunya pada papannya. “Apa petualangan yang akan menunggu kita? Biarkan itu jadi kejutan.”

“Apakah kita akan sama berapi-apinya seperti usia belasan?”

“Kurasa sudah berbeda. Seperti perapian pada musim dingin. Apinya mereda, tapi tidak hilang. Masih hangat.”

“Ow, aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Pikiran yang bagus, Jaemin-ah.”

“ _Meh_ , akhirnya kamu mengakuinya.” Jaemin mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

Jeno mencebik. Jaemin tertawa. Jeno pun mendekatinya, meraih bahunya. Jaemin masih meluncur, Jeno mengikuti.

Api menari, bersama-sama.


	8. new you

**mark lee  
nakamoto yuta**

.

Mark mengetik tambahan kalimat,

_januari ini kupikir akan jadi lebih hangat. kulihat langit tidak semendung tahun lalu. benar, aku mengingat warna kelabu tahun lalu._

Tapi ia menghapusnya sambil menggeleng-geleng. “Terlalu _cheesy_ , _nope_.” Setelahnya, ia termangu cukup lama di depan layar laptopnya, telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan irama yang datar. Sesekali ia mencebik, seolah-olah dengan cara seperti itu gir-gir di otaknya bisa berputar lebih cepat.

_kupikir, dengan melihat foto-foto januari tahun kemarin, aku bisa lebih menyukai yang tahun ini. tidak lebih kelabu, tidak sedingin tahun lalu._

Namun Mark kembali menekan tombol hapus sampai paragraf itu menghilang sepenuhnya. Ia pun menggerutu sambil mendongak dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. “Aku menyerah! Buntu!”

* * *

Yuta menekan topinya dalam-dalam. Matanya jadi nyalang, mengawasi sekitar seolah-olah sederet paparazzi sedang menyorotnya. Padahal, keadaan kafe pagi itu tenang sekali, kesibukan berjalan seperti biasa, orang-orang sarapan dengan kopi pekat nan panas dan panekuk hangat. Obrolan-obrolan ringan tentang hari. Selasa yang normal, pergerakan kerumunan yang stabil. Tempat ini begitu jauh dari rumah dan kandangnya merumput, tetapi Yuta selalu merasa ada yang mengenalinya, setidaknya satu-dua orang di dalam keramaian. Keramaian mana saja.

Dia mencoba saran dari dokter pribadinya. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, embuskan, pikirkan bahwa semua hal akan baik-baik saja. Akhirnya dia mampu mengangkat cangkir kopinya, menyeruputnya pelan-pelan dan menikmati rasa pahitnya. Rasa yang sangat dia rindukan di hari-hari dietnya.

“Nakamoto Yuta-san! Ini benar-benar Yuta!”

Yuta tersentak setengah mati. Tiba-tiba saja kursi di hadapannya terisi, dia mematung seperti batu, sementara itu orang yang di datang di hadapannya secerah mentari. Cengiran lebarnya mengatakan banyak kebahagiaan, tetapi Yuta nyaris jantungan.

“Nakamoto Yuta! Nomor dua-enam! Aku benar-benar senang bertemu denganmu di sini!” Orang itu mengulurkan tangan. “Perkenalkan! Namaku Mark Lee! Aku penggemarmu! Lagamu di UEFA dan klubmu baru-baru ini keren sekali! Tidak kusangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini! Jadi, Anda istirahat dari laga untuk liburan, ya?”

Yuta tidak bisa menyambut uluran tangan itu karena efeknya masih terasa membakar sampai ke ubun-ubun.

* * *

Mark masih membungkuk (yang ketujuh, Yuta menghitung) di hadapannya di kafe itu sampai-sampai perhatian orang-orang mulai tertuju pada mereka. Yuta menghardik tatapan-tatapan itu dengan sorot matanya, yang sebenarnya terlihat seperti sedang ketakutan dan bukannya marah.

“Serius, aku minta maaf, Yuta-san! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa gembiraku. Maaf, maaf.”

Yuta menghela napas. “... Eh, ya sudahlah.” Yuta melirik ke kiri dan kanan, orang-orang mulai mengabaikan mereka. “Lain kali jangan begitu pada orang-orang yang sedang sendiri.”

Mark nyengir polos, lalu menggumamkan kata maaf dalam bahasa Jepang formal, membuat Yuta tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. _Mana mungkin marah pada anak ini?_

“Kamu bisa bahasa Jepang, ya?”

Mark masih mempertahankan senyumnya. “Aku pernah riset segala hal tentang Jepang ... lalu pergi ke sana, jadi paling tidak aku tahu caranya bicara jika aku kebelet ingin ke toilet atau kelaparan saat sedang tersesat di Tokyo. Hehe.”

Yuta mendadak ingin menyiram kepalanya sendiri dengan air dingin. “Oke ... deh. Ya sudah. Sekarang, bisa biarkan aku sendiri?”

“Yah ....” Mark kembali duduk. “Aku mau mengobrol ... tapi ya sudahlah. Tapi, boleh minta kontakmu, Yuta-san—”

“—Yuta saja.”

“Wah! Baiklah! Eh—ya, maksudku, aku mau minta kontak. Kontak bisnis saja bolehlah. Aku mau mewawancarai Yuta.”

Yuta mengernyit. “Buat apa?”

“Aku sudah bilang, kan, aku penulis.”

“... Kamu belum bilang.”

“Oh ... iya. Hehe. Ah, benar. Aku penulis novel. Sudah pernah dapat Pulitzer saat aku SMA, lho! Aku asli Kanada tapi aku senang berada di sini, New York adalah rumah keduaku! Di sini aku dapat banyak kemudahan untuk karir menulisku.”

“Dan?”

“Aku sedang buntu.”

Yuta terdiam.

“Aku benci saat aku tidak bisa menulis apa-apa. Jadi aku jalan-jalan. Sempat terpikir untuk menulis cerita tentang seorang atlet ... dan tiba-tiba saja aku ditakdirkan bertemu dengan idolaku di tempat ini. Yuta, aku benar-benar bersyukur bertemu denganmu!” Ia menarik tangan Yuta dan menyalaminya, mengguncang-guncangnya dengan riang. Yuta kembali mematung. “Jadi, bolehkah? Bolehkah?”

“... Aku pikir-pikir dulu.”

“Duh ....”

Setelah beberapa saat, Yuta pun memutuskan, “Begini saja. Besok, datang lagi ke sini di jam yang sama. Kalau kita bertemu lagi, berarti aku setuju dengan permintaanmu.”

“Boleh!”

Yuta menambahkan dengan datar, “Aku ke sini untuk menenangkan diri, sebenarnya, jadi aku tidak ingin terlibat bisnis atau urusan apapun.”

“Kupikir Yuta cedera jadi rehat dari pertandingan-pertandingan ... begitu kata berita, kan?”

“Aku bisa bayar untuk pemberitaan.”

Mark terkesiap, tetapi ekspresinya tampak tidak natural. Ia tersenyum, seolah sudah mengetahui mekanisme itu. Yuta maklum, Mark bekerja di bidang yang tak jauh dari soal tulis-menulis, jadi ia pasti mengerti sesuatu tentang jurnalisme. “Baiklah, baiklah,” ujarnya kemudian, “sampai jumpa besok, Nakamoto Yuta!”

Yuta cuma mengangguk. Mark melambaikan tangan padanya, lalu pergi menjauh. Mata Yuta mengikutinya, pemuda itu sedang menuju kasir, berbicara sesuatu. Sempat Yuta lihat ia menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya ke balik pundak, ke arah tempat Yuta berada. Kemudian ia menggesek kartu kreditnya. Yuta mengangkat alis, _black card?_ Yang mengundang rasa penasarannya. Mark kelihatan sangat muda dan Yuta pikir ia jauh lebih muda daripada dirinya, tetapi Yuta yakin ada banyak hal tentang pemuda itu. Kata _Pulitzer_ sayup-sayup masih bergema di dalam kepalanya, dan kata itu tidak begitu asing baginya. Setahunya, gengsi dan prestise melekat pada istilah tentang penghargaan itu.

Lalu, Mark menghilang.

* * *

Yuta melemparkan diri ke tempat tidur, membiarkan napasnya tenggelam oleh selimut yang tebal itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah dia berbalik, merentangkan tangannya dan termangu ke arah langit-langit. Tiba-tiba saja dia merindukan tempat tidur lamanya. Bukan yang di apartemen yang dia punya di Spanyol atau Italia tempat dia bekerja, atau di apartemen milik orangtuanya di Osaka. Namun tempat tidur di rumah masa kecilnya, yang sekarang entah bagaimana nasibnya; tempat tidur yang di balik temboknya ada sebuah kolam dengan pagar tanaman. Terakhir kali dia dengar, bibinya menempati rumah bekas neneknya tersebut.

Dirinya sudah jauh sekali dari memori itu. Dia ingin menggenggamnya kembali, tetapi memori itu pun sekarang terasa samar-samar.

Yuta memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, tetapi yang dia dengar malah suara Mark, _sempat terpikir untuk menulis cerita tentang seorang atlet ... dan tiba-tiba saja aku ditakdirkan bertemu dengan idolaku di tempat ini._ Yuta menggeram sebal, tetapi rasa kesal itu langsung menguap. Ia memang benar-benar butuh distraksi. Penasihat kesehatannya bilang, bercerita pada seseorang adalah salah satu solusi.

Pria itu kembali menelungkupkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

Mungkinkah dia mampu memberi Mark kesempatan?

* * *

Yuta tidak bisa memutuskan, apakah dia harus mengibaratkan Mark seperti seorang anak anjing yang begitu kegirangan dengan mata besarnya yang penuh harap, atau seorang anak kecil yang begitu polos kebahagiannya. Mark tidak berhenti tersenyum ke arahnya. Ekspresinya begitu terus sejak ia melihat Yuta memasuki kafe tempat perjanjian mereka, tampaknya ia sudah menunggu lama dan sangat tidak sabar. Yuta jadi canggung.

“Sekarang ... apa yang kamu mau dariku?”

Mark masih nyengir. Lantas, ia merapikan cara duduknya, tegak dengan dagu terangkat, jari-jarinya terjalin rapi di atas meja. “Jadi, pertama-tama ....”

“Rasanya seperti wawancara untuk majalah saja.” Yuta mengernyit. “Kukira kita akan mengobrol santai.”

“Oh, maaf, maaf! Aku memang pernah jadi wartawan selama SMP dan SMA jadi mungkin aku terbawa-bawa, hehe. Habisnya, bintang besar sedang berada di hadapanku, sih. Hehe.”

Yuta menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Mark malah tertawa sampai harus menyembunyikan wajahnya, lalu ia bergumam “Maaf, maaf,” lagi. “Boleh aku mulai?”

Yuta cuma mengangguk.

“Begini ....” Mark membuat pola lingkaran berulang-ulang di permukaan meja dengan telunjuknya, tetapi matanya tak pernah meninggalkan Yuta. “Aku sudah dapat ide. Aku ingin menulis tentang seorang atlet yang merasa terdesak oleh tuntutan-tuntutan hidupnya.”

“Hmmm.” Yuta berusaha menyembunyikan semua perasaan yang dia punya, meski dia punya firasat buruk bahwa apa yang akan Mark katakan selanjutnya akan begitu dekat dengan sesuatu yang sedang terjadi.

“Kamu tahu, kan, kadang kita begitu ingin berlari dari sesuatu meski itu adalah impian terbesar kita sebelumnya ....”

“Kamu mau menulis biografi hidupku, ya?”

“Eh?” Mark mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat, tetapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. “Memangnya, kamu seperti itu, ya? Ingin berlari? Oh! Pantas saja kamu mengambil cuti panjang!”

Yuta terbelalak. Mark masih saja menyerocos, “Hidup berkembang dengan cepat, kita tidak bisa mengendalikan apa yang ada di sekitar kita. Kadang, apa yang pernah jadi impian terbesar malah menjadi hal yang paling ingin kita buang. Setelah kepuasan tercapai, bisa jadi di sana hal-hal yang disukai malah jadi membosankan, atau kita terbebani.”

“Kamu sedang berusaha membaca pikiranku, ya?”

“Ha?”

Yuta menggeleng cepat-cepat sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, merasa kalah dengan dirinya sendiri, “Kurasa kita tidak bisa bicara di tempat ini, Mark.”

“Kamu bahkan belum menanggapiku.” Mark maju sedikit, lalu merendahkan suaranya, “Apa aku benar-benar sedang membaca kenyataan di sini?”

Yuta mendengkus.

“Okey, okey, bagaimana kalau kita bicara di dalam mobilku? Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat!” Mark memainkan tangannya di udara. “Aku tidak akan menculikmu, tenang saja! Kamu bisa bilang pada manajermu nama lengkapku, nomor SIM-ku, dan plat nomor mobilku—”

“Aku memutuskan kontak dengan manajerku selama aku di sini.”

“Hee? Sampai _segitunya_?”

Yuta berdiri. “Sudahlah, Mark, kita keluar dari sini. Aku tidak mau lebih banyak orang menguping pembicaraan kita.”

Mark menuruti Yuta dengan riang. Dengan cepat ia menuju kasir dan membayarkan pesanan mereka yang hampir-hampir tidak tersentuh, lalu keluar dan mengajak Yuta ke mobil putihnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari jendela tempat mereka duduk di kafe tadi. Yuta sempat melihat ke kiri dan kanan sebelum memasuki mobil tersebut. Dia sudah membuat catatan mental mengenai nomor plat Mark, tetapi dengan cepat dia mengabaikannya. _Buat apa?_ Pikirnya, karena dia tak menganggap Mark mencurigakan.

Interior mobil Mark sederhana, tetapi ada pajangan patung kecil Mickey yang sedang bermain bola di atas dasbor, di sampingnya adalah sebuah _figure_ Spider-Man. Mark mulai menjalankan mobilnya di jalan yang agak menurun itu, peta mengatakan bahwa ada sedikit kemacetan di depan, maka Mark pun berbelok ke sebuah jalan alternatif.

“Aku bahkan harus berkonsultasi dengan dokterku,” ucap Yuta tiba-tiba, membuat Mark menurunkan kecepatan.

“Ada masalah dengan psikis?” Mark bertanya pelan.

“Jaga-jaga.” Yuta mengangkat bahu. “Tekanan di klub akhir-akhir ini cukup berat. Pelatihku baru saja diganti, dan dia lebih keras. Klub kami sedikit bermasalah dengan sponsor, dan mungkin kamu tahu, kami baru saja mengalami kekalahan di dua leg. Posisiku sebagai penyerang diragukan sponsor.” Yuta menumpukan tangannya pada jendela mobil, sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya, dia mengawang-awang. “Mungkin ... ada sedikit indikasi diskriminasi.”

“Yeah. _People of color_.” Mark mengangkat bahu. “Aku lahir dan besar di Amerika, kadang-kadang masih dapat perlakuan yang kurang adil. Aku bisa membayangkan posisimu, berkarir di tempat yang penuh dengan orang-orang kulit putih.”

Yuta diam sebentar. “Jadi, Mark. Lanjutkan saja. Apa yang ingin kamu tulis?”

“Eh, entahlah. Sekarang aku cuma ingin mendengar ceritamu, sejauh yang mau kamu bagi untukku. Seorang penulis bisa mendapatkan ide dari cerita-cerita yang jujur. Ide bisa muncul dengan sendirinya.”

“Kurasa cuma itu. _You can read the rest_.”

Mark mengangkat alis. “Kamu menjauhkan diri dari hal-hal seperti itu untuk bernapas, mengalihkan diri ... kalau punya kemungkinan, kamu ingin benar-benar lari.”

“Tapi sumber penghasilanku di situ. Kontrakku masih akan berlangsung dua tahun. Ada isu transfer, dan kudengar-dengar, ada salah satu klub yang ingin meminjamku dengan harga lumayan tinggi, klub yang pernah menjadi tempat seniorku, sesama orang Jepang yang karirnya bagus di liga Eropa.”

“Hmmm.”

Setelah jeda beberapa lama, barulah Yuta bicara lagi, “Mark, bagaimana kamu ingin mengakhiri ceritamu?”

Mark tertawa kecil. “Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya sekarang. Itu bisa mengalir dengan sendirinya.” Ia melirik Yuta sebentar, Yuta membalas tatapannya, dan pria itu bisa merasakan simpati dan empati yang dalam. Apakah memang memungkinkan, punya koneksi sedalam ini dengan orang yang baru dikenal?

“Yuta sendiri, bagaimana kamu ingin mengakhiri ini?”

“Ya mana aku tahu,” Yuta menggerutu, yang malah membuat Mark nyengir lagi. “Aku masih mencari solusi. Aku minta waktu satu bulan, dan aku punya hak untuk menambahnya dengan rekomendasi dokter jika kondisi pikiranku tidak kunjung membaik.”

“Kamu minum obat resep dokter?”

“Tidak. Dokterku rasa belum perlu. Aku tidak punya kesulitan tidur atau kecemasan lain. Hanya saja, pikiranku yang kacau ini benar-benar bisa mengganggu latihan, jadi dokterku mengalah untuk memberiku rekomendasi cuti.”

Jeda hening sementara waktu, hingga Mark memulai lagi. “Sebelum menjadi pemain bola, apa kamu ingin menjadi seseorang yang lain?”

Yuta malah tertawa kecil. “Dulu aku ingin jadi penyanyi. Saat aku remaja di Osaka, ada beberapa grup band dan _boy group_ yang kusuka.”

“Wah! Aku juga suka menyanyi. Tuh, di belakang, aku selalu membawa gitarku. Mau menyegarkan diri sebentar? Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk bersenang-senang.”

“Terserahmulah.” Yuta menyandarkan diri, lalu mengatur kursi agar dia bisa berbaring dengan leluasa. Rasanya sudah nyaman sekali seperti rumah sendiri. Mark juga tampak tidak keberatan sama sekali.

“ _Up we go_!”

Yuta tidak tahu seberapa lama dan seberapa jauh mereka menuju tempat yang dimaksud Mark, tahu-tahu begitu ia membuka mata, Mark sudah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. “Sudah,” katanya sambil nyengir, dan Yuta mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat.

“Aku ketiduran?”

“Oh, yeah. Suatu kehormatan bagiku.” Mark pun tertawa. “Ayo! Selamat datang di area piknik Sungai Hudson! Favoritku!”

Mark pun keluar lebih dahulu, ia mengeluarkan gitarnya dari bangku belakang. Yuta merapatkan topinya, matanya memicing. Area piknik itu tak begitu ramai, hanya ada beberapa kelompok pelancong yang menggelar tikar dan menikmati makanan. Mark berjalan ke sebuah _booth_ untuk membeli minuman dan keripik, sementara itu Yuta memilih tempat yang agak jauh dari pusat perhatian, lebih dekat pada sungai. Mark memangku giatrnya, membiarkan Yuta membuka bungkus keripik ukuran jumbo yang barusan dibelinya.

“Kamu suka lagu apa?”

“Hmmm,” Yuta berpikir sebentar. “Aku suka mendengarkan lagu-lagu Bee Gees belakangan ini.”

“Aku cuma tahu How Deep is Your Love.”

“Itu kesukaanku.”

Mark mulai memainkan gitarnya. Petikannya merdu, ia tahu caranya memainkan melodi dengan apik, membuat Yuta terkesan dan langsung larut ke dalam lagunya, menyanyikannya dengan pelan. Mark tersenyum, dan sesekali turut menyanyikan lagu tersebut bersama Yuta hingga selesai.

“Aku juga suka lagu-lagu Bruno Mars,” tambah Yuta.

“Aku suka Grenade!”

“Ah, ayo kita nyanyikan.” Mark dengan semangat memetik gitarnya untuk intro lagu tersebut.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga hampir sore di tempat itu. Sesekali Mark bercerita tentang kuliahnya, aktivitas menulisnya, cerita-cerita di masa kecilnya, dan hobi-hobinya yang lain seperti mengoleksi miniatur mobil dan _figure_ , sepak bola, dan gitar. Yuta lebih banyak mendengarkan, tetapi cerita-cerita Mark membuatnya lebih segar dan membuatnya membuka mata pada kehidupan lain di luar kehidupannya.

Mark mengajaknya makan di suatu kafe, Yuta bersikeras untuk membayarkan. Setelahnya, Mark menawarkan sesuatu yang membuat Yuta agak terkejut,

“Mau karaoke?”

“Karaoke?”

“Ya masa tidak pernah,” Mark tertawa. “Kupikir kehidupan atlet dekat dengan hiburan-hiburan seperti itu.” Cengirannya penuh arti.

“Tapi aku tidak pernah ikut yang karaoke. Selera laguku tidak umum.”

“Nah, berarti sekaranglah saatnya.”

Yuta diam sebentar. “Cari tempat karaoke yang menyediakan lagu-lagu J-rock.”

“ _Aye-aye_ , _captain_!”

Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Mark Lee, ia tahu yang terbaik. Yuta benar-benar bisa menikmati suasana dan melepaskan hal yang terpendam dalam dirinya. Dia yang lebih banyak bernyanyi, tetapi Mark bisa mengimbangi dan turut berkaraoke bersamanya dengan pelafalan yang membuat Yuta terkesan.

Perjalanan hari itu berakhir di sebuah restoran Jepang di pinggir kota.

Mark memulai pembicaraan yang serius setelah makanan tiba. “Bagaimana rasanya jadi orang yang berbeda selama sehari?”

Yuta tertawa kecil. Tawa yang paling sederhana, tetapi tulus bagi Mark. Berbeda dengan tawanya saat berkaraoke tadi, yang begitu riang dan lepas, sekarang Yuta terlihat bisa berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri.

“Kurasa kamu tidak perlu berhenti, Yuta-san,” Mark terlihat sama riangnya, “kamu sudah menginspirasi banyak orang sampai di tahap ini. Termasuk aku. Kamu tidak perlu berlari jauh-jauh.”

“Hmm.” Yuta mengangkat alisnya sambil membolak-balik daging di panggangan. “Hidupku sebelum ini terlalu banyak melibatkan adrenalin. Aku harus lebih tenang, lebih santai. Petualangan tidak terduga tidak mesti yang penuh ketegangan, ternyata.”

“Wow. Itu kata-kata bagus. Boleh kumasukkan di tulisanku?”

“Tentu saja.” Yuta menambahkan lembaran daging ke panggangan.

“Jadi?”

Yuta mengangkat alis.

“Jadi bagaimana, selanjutnya?”

Yuta mengangguk. “Jadilah temanku, Mark. Kamu tahu petualangan yang tidak kutahu.”

Mark begitu antusias sampai-sampai ia tertawa dan menepukkan tangannya, dan ia pun langsung menyodorkan tangannya untuk Yuta. “ _Deal_!”


	9. youth

**huang renjun  
huang xuxi  
xiao dejun**

.

Renjun sengaja mengamati (atau, mengawasi?) dari pintu masuk kafe. Lucas dan Xiaojun bicara dengan cara bisik-bisik, pundak mereka layu, ekspresi kuyu, sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Sesekali Xiaojun tampak menggerutu. Renjun jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah menu di kafe ini jadi tidak enak? Padahal ini kafe favorit mereka sejak SMA.

Sekian menit berdiri, Renjun akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk. Ia sengaja mengejutkan mereka berdua dengan memukul meja sambil menyapa nyaring, pura-pura tidak tahu mood yang agak mendung, “Hello!”

Xiaojun tersentak, tetapi Lucas tidak. Dia seperti mengetahui kedatangan Renjun. “Hey!” Wajah Lucas lebih cerah sedikit, dia pun mengangkat tangan untuk mengajak Renjun tos. Renjun bergabung dengan mereka di sisi lain meja. Dengan santai ia mengambil gelas minuman Xiaojun dan menyesapnya, _fruit punch_ yang sama-sama mereka sukai. Xiaojun cuma berkata _heh_ dan tersenyum masam, tapi membiarkan Renjun melakukannya.

“ _Asem_.”

Xiaojun mengernyit. “Kurasa tidak.”

“Muka kalian, maksudku.” Renjun lalu tertawa. Lucas pura-pura mendengkus, tetapi Renjun buru-buru memotongnya, “Oke, ceritanya nanti saja. Sebentar, aku pesan menu dulu.” Ia mengangkat tangan, seorang pelayan dengan sigap datang ke arah meja mereka. Renjun, tanpa melihat buku menu yang disodorkan pelayan, langsung menyebutkan _fish and chips_ dan _milkshake_ cokelat favoritnya. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, dengan sengaja ia merunduk dan memandangi mereka berdua bergantian, “Kenapa, sih? Ini kali pertama aku ketemu kalian setelah sekian lama, Xuxi-ge, Dejun-ge, dan kalian kelihatannya tidak senang?”

Lucas mengerutkan hidungnya. “Band kami bubar.”

“Lho?”

Xiajoun mengangkat bahu. “Masalah internal.”

“Yah, padahal kurasa baru beberapa hari lalu aku lihat snapgram kalian yang sedang rekaman? Studio mini punya keluargamu, kan, Dejun-ge?”

“Namanya juga masalah internal.” Lucas menepuk-nepuk meja tidak sabar. “Sekarang tertinggal kami berdua. Vokalis dan drummer kami jalan sendiri-sendiri. Kurasa mereka bakal bikin band baru dengan teman-teman nongkrong mereka itu.”

Renjun manggut-manggut. “Masalah circle, ya?”

Lucas mengangguk sambil mencebik. Renjun membalasnya dengan _ah, I see_.

Xiaojun mengalihkan pembicaraan, “Sudahlah, aku malas membahasnya lagi. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu.”

“Ya lalu nasib kita bagaimana?” Lucas masih belum bisa menyingkirkan nada kecewanya. “Aku beli gitar bass baru itu bukan buat dianggurkan begitu saja!”

“Duh, kamu cuma bikin pertemuan ini mendung, deh. Kasihan Renjun, tahu, dia sudah repot-repot meluangkan waktunya cuma buat ketemu kita!”

“Ow, ow, santai,” Renjun memainkan gestur tangannya ke arah mereka berdua. “Tapi Dejun-ge benar. Kita harusnya bersenang-senang, kan? Kita tadinya mau bahas _road trip_. Bagaimana?”

“Kan rencananya bersama band kami.” Lucas mengetukkan jarinya lebih keras pada permukaan meja. “Mereka yang punya mobil.”

“Sewa saja,” komentar Renjun santai.

“SIM-ku tidak berlaku lagi,” Lucas manyun.

Xiaojun menggeleng ketika mata Renjun terarah padanya. “Aku cuma bisa menyetir di sekitar kota, yang medannya aku kenali.”

“Yah.” Renjun berpura-pura kesal sambil menepuk meja. “Masa’ rencana _camping_ kita batal? Aku sudah menyisihkan uang jajanku buat beli _sleeping bag_ , tahu. Sayang, nih. Mana aku janji pada pembaca _webcomic_ -ku aku mau bikin cerita spesial tentang _camping_.”

Xiaojun mengangkat bahu, lalu mengedikkan dagu ke arah Lucas. Lucas mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah. “Aku juga tidak tahu.”

Renjun mengelus dagunya. “Tidak ada yang bisa ditumpangi?”

Lucas pura-pura sibuk makan. Tepat saat itu, pesanan Renjun datang. Xiaojun berpikir cukup lama, hingga akhirnya dia melirik Lucas dan Renjun bergantian. “Pamanku sering bolak-balik Beijing-Huairou, sih, bawa barang-barang buat dijual. Tapi mobilnya sejenis 4WD satu kabin. Mau?”

“Duduk di bak, dong?” Lucas berhenti mengunyah.

“Ya kenapa tidak?” Renjun menggosokkan tangannya antusias. “Kita jadi bisa leluasa melihat sekeliling, kan? Toh Beijing-Huairou cuma lima puluh kilometer. Tidak akan sampai satu jam. Duduk-duduk di bak belakang menyenangkan.” Renjun menyuap sepotong kentang besar dan mengunyahnya cepat. “Aku bisa lihat pemandangan di jalan sambil menggambar, dong. Lumayan, mencicil sketsa.”

“Memangnya bisa?” Xiaojun mengangkat salah satu alisnya. “Bakalan pusing, itu.”

“Huang Renjun sudah terlatih.” Renjun menepuk dadanya. “Aku pernah menyelesaikan beberapa _name_ di perjalanan naik mobil selama beberapa menit.”

“Pamanmu mau, tidak?”

“Pasti mau. Dia baik hati dan dulu sering membelikanku mainan.”

Lucas menatap Renjun dan Xiaojun bergantian. “Bagaimana?”

“Aku OK.” Renjun mengangguk mantap.

Lucas akhirnya mengangguk. “Oke. Kita tetap pergi.”

* * *

Lucas memandangi dua sahabatnya sambil bengong. Sebuah goncangan membuat mereka terhentak, dan sebuah botol minum besar terguling ke hadapannya. Lucas menyingkirkannya dan menaruhnya di samping ransel besar Renjun (yang dia komentari, _lebih besar ranselmu dari badanmu!_ yang membuatnya dapat tinju pada lengannya).

Di hadapannya, Xiaojun sedang memangku gitar tetapi tidak memetik senarnya sama sekali. Dia sibuk mengomentari Renjun yang sedang menggambar di tablet besarnya.

Menyerah diabaikan, Lucas pun menengok ke layar. Renjun sedang menggambar sebuah panel berisi pemandangan Tembok Besar. Renjun begitu cekatan melukis dengan pen hitamnya, Lucas hampir-hampir tidak bisa menangkap gerakan Renjun, tahu-tahu pemandangan tanaman di sekitar Tembok sudah menjadi hijau lengkap dengan bayangan yang membuatnya seolah-olah jadi nyata.

“ _Webcomic_ -mu tentang apa, sih?” Lucas memandang Renjun dan gambarannya bergantian. “Aku tidak pernah baca.”

“Kamu harus baca,” ucap Renjun sambil tertawa. “Detektif. Penyelidikan. Seperti itulah. Aku tidak akan bilang lebih banyak, biar kamu baca sendiri.”

“Aku lebih suka komik fisik.”

“Harus coba yang begini. Biar aku dapat lebih banyak duit.”

Lucas mencebik tapi dia tertawa. Renjun berusaha menendang tulang keringnya, tetapi Lucas cepat menghindar. Xiaojun menggeleng-geleng.

“Sudah enak, ya, dengan pekerjaan ini?” tanya Xiaojun, mengabaikan Lucas yang sudah jadi bosan kembali dan main _flip bottle_ di perjalanan yang sediikit mengguncang ini.

“Lumayan. Santai tapi dapat uang, itu yang kalian rasakan, kan? Lagipula, ini hobi. Aku menikmatinya. Aku juga masih muda, saatnya bersantai-santai.”

Xiaojun mengangguk-angguk. Dia mengamati cara Renjun mewarnai latar belakang langit dan perbukitan yang jauh, hanya membubuhkan warna tertentu, klak-klik-klik, maka terciptalah _shading_ dengan detilnya. Renjun pun bergumam puas memandangi layarnya. “Ah, sudah dulu.” Ia pun menyimpan gambar tersebut, dan menaruh kembali tabletnya di dalam tasnya yang lebih kecil. “Dejun-ge, pinjam gitarnya.”

Dengan senang hati Xiaojun mengalihkan gitar tersebut ke pangkuan Renjun. Renjun mencoba beberapa kunci sebelum akhirnya memetiknya sungguh-sungguh. Ia mulai bernyanyi, sebuah lagu yang membuat Lucas tertegun.

“Hei, itu lagu kami.”

Renjun cuma tersenyum, disusul Xiaojun. Lucas pun turut bernyanyi dengan suara rendah, membiarkan Renjun mendominasi lagu.

“ _Man_ , aku selalu lupa bahwa kamulah yang punya suara paling bagus di sekolah waktu itu.” Lucas menepuk-nepuk bahu Renjun. “Sesekali duet dengan Dejun, dong.”

“Yeah, aku selalu ingin duet denganmu.” Xiaojun mengangguk. “Gara-gara kamu berkarir di seni lukis, sampai lupa bahwa suara kamu itu super bagus.”

“Biasa saja, suaramu lebih bagus, Dejun-ge,” Renjun merendah, lalu memetik senarnya dengan asal-asalan. Ia agak bingung ketika Lucas dan Xiaojun saling menatap, lalu mengangguk, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya.

“Nyanyi lagi, dong,” pinta Lucas, yang membuat Renjun melupakan niatnya untuk bertanya, “ _Coming Back_ , lagu kami. Tahu?”

“Oh, ya!” Renjun menjentikkan jarinya. “Sebentar. Dejun-ge, kuncinya benar tidak?”

“Ya, begitu. Teruskan.”

Mereka menghabiskan sisa perjalanan dengan bernyanyi, gitar terus-terusan berada di pangkuan Renjun sampai tiba di lokasi berkemah.

* * *

Hari sudah malam ketika mereka selesai mendirikan kemah. Lucas menyalakan api unggun kecil, dan Renjun mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus mi instan, Xiaojun menyiapkan air untuk merebusnya. Dengan selembar selimut membungkus tubuh mereka masing-masing, mereka mengelilingi api itu dan mulai makan. Xiaojun tak pernah meninggalkan gitarnya, benda itu selalu ada di sampingnya. Namun, tampaknya Renjun yang paling berminat dengan benda itu. Selesai makan, ia meminjamnya dari Xiaojun yang sedang beres-beres. Sementara itu, Lucas berkali-kali merekam suasana.

“Sebenarnya, di rencana awal, band kami ingin merekam video dokumenter saat kemah ini.” Lucas menyorot Renjun dari dekat, yang sedang mencoba-coba sebuah lagu.

“Wah, aku bakal jadi cameo, dong?” Renjun menunjuk dirinya.

“Sempat ada rencana menjadikanmu model,” Xiaojun berkomentar. “Kami ingin memperkenalkan kamu pada mereka.”

“Aku? Model?” Renjun tergelak, lalu menggeleng-geleng, “Mungkin aku cuma bakal tertawa di sepanjang rekaman.”

“Ah, masa, sih? Tadi aktingmu bagus, lho.” Lucas menghentikan videonya, lalu menunjukkannya pada Renjun.

“Itu bukan akting. Itu memang ekspresiku yang biasa. Kalau kamu benar-benar menyuruhku untuk berakting, kurasa aku memang tidak bisa. Rasanya lucu, Xuxi-ge.”

“Kamu terbiasa dengan pekerjaan yang menyembunyikan dirimu,” timpal Xiaojun, yang setelah menyingkirkan sampah mereka, duduk kembali di samping Renjun dengan memeluk kedua kakinya. Dia melirik Lucas yang juga sedang meliriknya. “Tidak suka dengan sorot kamera, ya?”

“Yaaaa, bukannya tidak suka, sih. Aku cuma tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian yang tertuju padaku. “

Agak lama sampai kemudian Xiaojun membalas, “Dulunya aku juga begitu. Aku tidak terlalu terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Rasanya tidak nyaman. Tapi setelah sering main musik, bergabung di band jadi subvokalis, aku mulai senang. Rasanya puas bisa mengekspresikan diri kita secara langsung.”

Renjun tertegun sambil memandang Xiaojun. “Begitu, ya, rasanya?”

Xiaojun mengangguk. “Di depan orang banyak, kita bisa merasa bebas. Ruang terbuka membuat kita juga terbuka, kita bisa berinteraksi langsung dengan orang-orang, melihat bagaimana euforia mereka juga bisa memacu euforia kita sendiri. Setidaknya, menurutku begitu. Itu yang kurasakan selama ini.”

Lucas mengangguk ke arah Xiaojun. “Kurang lebih seperti itu.”

“Dan kalian menikmatinya?”

“Ya. Makanya kami bertahan.” Xiaojun sekali lagi melirik Lucas yang memberikan isyarat padanya. “Mau mencoba yang begitu?”

“Hmmm.” Renjun menepuk-nepuk gitar dengan pelan.

Lucas tampaknya gerah dengan cara Xiaojun. “Mau ngeband bareng kami?”

“Eh? Lho, kok—”

“Suaramu bagus,” Xiaojun meyakinkan. “Dan kita punya tipe suara yang bisa jadi harmoni satu sama lain. Kita bisa menyanyikan lagu-lagu akustik sama-sama.”

“Aku bisa main bass akustik dan cajon,” aku Lucas.

“Aku tidak cocok dengan genre kalian yang sangat nge- _beat_ itu.” Renjun melambaikan tangannya.

“Sebenarnya, salah satu alasan band kami pecah kongsi itu adalah karena genre,” Xiaojun mulai bercerita. “Dari dulu, aku selalu ingin mencoba lagu-lagu ballad, akustik, bahkan jazz. Xuxi juga ingin mencoba hal-hal yang baru, dia terbuka pada apapun yang tidak biasa. Tapi yang lain tidak pernah setuju, sampai akhirnya mereka diam-diam mencari teman lain dan ngeband tanpa kami berdua.”

Renjun tercenung dan menatap api unggun. “Tapi pekerjaanku bagaimana? Masih ada seperempat jalan dari plot yang harus kuselesaikan sesuai dengan kontrak ....”

Lucas mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. “Memangnya kita artis internasional yang punya jadwal super padat?” Lucas tertawa renyah. “ _Slow_. Santai. Kita memulai dari nol. Kita bisa latihan dua atau tiga kali seminggu dengan santai. Biarkan dirimu beradaptasi dulu.”

“Ya, mulai dari nol. Kamu bisa dapat pengalaman baru. Soal jadi pusat perhatian, kamu bisa memulainya pelan-pelan. Kami bisa mencarikan kesempatan manggung di tempat-tempat sederhana seperti kafe atau restoran untuk membuatmu terbiasa pelan-pelan.”

“Kalian tidak apa-apa jika aku yang harus beradaptasi pelan-pelan?”

“Yeah, semuanya butuh waktu, kan?” Xiaojun meyakinkan. “Kami suka suaramu dan aku yakin kamu akan senang mengeksplorasi lebih banyak hal tentang dirimu sendiri. Renjun, kamu punya banyak bakat, dengan menghabiskan masa mudamu melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan begini, aku yakin kamu tidak akan menyesali apapun.”

Renjun mengangkat alisnya. “Wow, Dejun-ge, segar sekali kata-katamu.”

Xiaojun nyengir. “Aku sedang membujukmu lho.”

“Ya atau tidak?” Lucas mengajak Renjun untuk tos.

Renjun tak butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya mengajak Lucas dan Xiaojun untuk tos. “Aku tergoda, nih. Ajari aku, ya, kakak-kakak terbaikku!”

“ _Ready_?” Lucas menegaskan.

“ _Ready_!” Renjun tergelak, lalu tosnya dengan Xiaojun yang kedua terdengar keras dan penuh semangat.


	10. what is worth

**zhong chenle  
park jisung**

.

Ketika melihat bahwa baterai ponselnya tinggal lima persen, barulah Chenle sadar, ia sudah begitu lama tidak menyentuh ponselnya. Mungkin seharian, atau lebih. Selalu begitu setiap kali ia sampai di titik-titik destinasinya. Ia hanya sibuk dengan kameranya, memotret, mengelilingi daerah tujuan, dan paling-paling hanya mengabari ibunya sesekali lewat _smartwatch_. Ponselnya mendekam di dalam kantong atau tas, tak begitu tersentuh. Baguslah, pikirnya, jadi ia lebih menikmati momen dan mengurangi ketergantungannya.

 _Lockscreen_ -nya masih berlatar Gunung Fuji. Sudah berlalu dua bulan. Chenle berencana segera menggantinya dengan pemandangan dari Colorado; Grand Canyon atau sungainya, sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat ini. Nanti, setelah ia kembali ke hotel dan menyortir foto-fotonya di laptop, akan ia lakukan.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, rasanya memang lama sekali ia tidak mengurus ponselnya. Menghapus pesan-pesan tak penting, obrolan dari bot operator karena ia beberapa kali berganti kartu SIM di negara-negara tertentu, berkas-berkas sampah, berbagai berkas lainnya yang tak penting, kontak-kontak yang sudah tidak diperlukan lagi.

Chenle terdiam begitu mendapati satu kontak yang ia tidak tahu masih ia simpan.

_Park Jisung._

Teman lamanya, teman sekolah asramanya selama enam tahun di Korea. Berawal dari perkenalan yang penuh dengan isyarat karena Chenle belum lancar berbahasa Korea dan Jisung yang masih bingung dengan bahasa Inggris, tetapi mereka dengan mudah menjadi dekat begitu mendapat kamar yang sama. Mereka berpisah setelah Chenle kembali ke Shanghai dan memulai hobi (dan pekerjaannya) sebagai seorang _travel photographer_ setelah lulus.

Setelah itu, Chenle tak lagi tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Jisung. Media sosial miliknya terbatas untuk keperluan bisnis, dan Chenle menjadi terhenyak oleh satu fakta yang baru disadarinya setelah melihat ke belakang: ia tak punya _circle_ teman-teman dekat. Ia berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, berkenalan dengan banyak orang, tetapi semuanya sebatas rekan bisnis. Mereka berakhir sebagai orang-orang yang selintas lalu dalam hidupnya, wajah-wajah yang sesaat saja terlupakan. Ia mendapatkan begitu banyak cerita di tempat-tempat baru. Cerita itu bertahan, informasi-informasi itu melekat di kepalanya, tetapi tidak dengan para pencerita.

Chenle merasa ia perlu mempertaruhkan keberuntungannya kali ini.

> _halo, jisung-ah? ini chenle. apa kabar?_
> 
> * * *

Chenle berkenalan dengan orang lokal di sisa perjalanannya di sekitar Grand Canyon. Seorang _native American_ , suku Havasupai. Dia bilang, arti dari nama sukunya adalah _orang-orang dari perairan biru-hijau_. Chenle berfoto bersamanya, mendapatkan satu video untuk konten, dan mendapat sebuah suvenir dari bulu-bulu burung.

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, Chenle membuat satu video lagi, dan mengambil serangkaian foto. Ia tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal; karena tempat ini ia yakini akan ia kunjungi lagi suatu saat nanti. Terlalu indah untuk dilupakan begitu saja.

Chenle ingin memotret pemandangan dengan ponselnya (setelah sekian lama), tetapi ternyata ponsel itu sudah tewas.

“Ah, ya sudahlah ....”

* * *

Begitu ia menghidupkan ponselnya, sederet pesan pun masuk.

> _halo, chenle-ya! oh tuhan, kukira kamu tidak memakai nomor ini lagi. soalnya, beberapa kali kuhubungi, tidak aktif._
> 
> _apa kabar? kangen~ heol~_

Chenle terbelalak. Ia tidak pikir panjang untuk membalasnya.

> _kangen~ juga~_
> 
> _kamu masih di seoul?_

Belum lima detik Chenle mengirimkan pesan itu, Jisung sudah terlihat mengetikkan balasannya,

> _iya~ kamu mau berkunjung?_

Chenle langsung memeriksa jadwalnya sendiri. Ia menjentikkan jari keras-keras begitu mendapati ruang yang kosong setelah perjalanan di sini dengan janji bersama sponsor yang akan membiayai perjalanannya ke Praha bulan depan.

* * *

Begitulah awal dari kembalinya Chenle ke Seoul, kota yang pernah jadi bagian dari masa kecil dan masa remajanya, untuk mencari teman lamanya. Teman lama yang membuatnya sedikit heran, mengapa malah menyuruhnya menunggu di sebuah persimpangan jalan, yang setelah ia cek ternyata merupakan lokasi yang cukup sepi, jalan yang kecil, bukan di sebuah kafe. Bukankah kafe adalah tempat yang paling nyaman? Dan Chenle ingat, Jisung bukanlah orang yang bisa merancang kejutan di luar dugaan. Jisung begitu _lurus_ dan mudah ditebak—tetapi siapa yang tahu apa yang bisa diubah waktu? Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Chenle begitu antusias dengan pertemuannya dengan Jisung sebentar lagi.

Chenle sengaja keluar hotelnya lebih cepat dari waktu yang dijanjikan, dan ia berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri komplek pertokoan di sekitar sana menuju tempat janji. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan kameranya, tetapi ia lebih banyak menikmati pemandangan dan kesibukan, pelancong yang terkesima dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Selain itu, Chenle banyak mengingatkan dirinya bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _traveler_ , bukan seorang fotografer.

Ia mengambil foto-foto sesuai jiwanya, memilah dan memilih mana yang paling berkesan dan punya nilai kenangan tinggi dari mata seorang pelancong. Untuk alam raya, Chenle selalu berfokus pada gambar-gambar besar, untuk mengingatkan pada orang lain tentang garis besar yang mereka cari dalam sebuah petualangan. Untuk kota yang padat dan sibuk, Chenle seringkali berfokus pada gambar kecil, pada sebuah toko kecil yang terhimpit di antara gedung-gedung, pada seorang pedagang kecil dengan dagangan yang sederhana, atau pada individu yang berada di tengah-tengah luasnya pemandangan yang padat.

Jika Chenle melihat ke belakang, kadang ia merasa terkejut akan sekian banyak hal yang sudah ia dapatkan sendiri dari perjalanannya yang berawal dari sebuah usaha untuk _memberontak_ dari kebiasaan keluarganya. Keluarganya adalah sekumpulan pengusaha besar yang menjalankan bisnis raksasa, yang tak begitu ingin Chenle lihat. Ia tidak ingin banyak terlibat dengan mereka, ia ingin menjalani hidupnya sendiri dan mengejar apa yang ia mau, tanpa terikat dengan utang budi kepada mereka. Chenle ingin mendapatkan pengalaman dengan caranya sendiri, bukan dengan mengekori mereka dan mengikuti tata-aturan yang sangat mengikat.

Di perjalanannya, ia melihat sekumpulan perempuan, entah menyaksikan apa. Terdengar lagu yang sayup-sayup. Chenle tidak dapat melihat ada apa di balik keramaian tersebut, tertutupi oleh ponsel-ponsel yang tampaknya diarahkan pada satu objek.

Chenle menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengambil foto itu atau tidak. Benar, fenomena kerumunan adalah hal yang menarik. Kerumunan adalah momen yang begitu rapuh, tetapi disatukan oleh satu alasan yang sangat solid. Kerumunan adalah fenomena sosial yang menarik, dualisme yang sangat mencirikan sifat-sifat manusia.

Pada akhirnya Chenle mengangkat kameranya, hanya mengambil satu foto. Namun ia berdiri begitu lama di sana, mengamati mereka.

 _Mereka pasti sekumpulan penggemar_ , pikir Chenle. Satu fenomena yang kadang tidak ia mengerti, tetapi cuma bisa ia maklumi. Orang-orang memuja sesosok manusia sampai hal itu mempengaruhi hidup mereka, bahkan turut berperan dalam kendali psikis dan hormon. Semua orang punya kesukaan masing-masing, Chenle mengerti itu, karena ia sendiri adalah penyuka perjalanan tingkat akut, dan mulai memahami bahwa mungkin reaksi di dalam tubuh mereka sama dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam dirinya setiap kali ia menjejak tempat-tempat baru.

Namun, fenomena penggemar adalah hal yang Chenle rasa jauh sekali dari dirinya. Ia tidak ingin seperti itu. Jadi sorotan? Tidak. Chenle lebih suka melebur di dalam kerumunan, tak terlihat, tapi terus mengamati. Ia juga tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang-orang terkenal; seperti yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan keluarganya. Begitu banyak protokol, terkadang privasi begitu kacau—ada saat-saat ketika seluruh aspek dirimu harus diungkap dan jadi konsumsi khalayak, tetapi di sisi lain kamu begitu membutuhkan waktu dan momen untuk diri sendiri yang begitu susah dicari.

Chenle memutuskan untuk menyeberang jalan untuk menuruti nalurinya sendiri, memuaskan rasa penasaran akan siapa yang berada di pusat keramaian itu.

Saat ia mendekati tempat itu, sekumpulan penggemar lain menyerbu ke arah sana, membalap dirinya sambil meneriakkan, _Park Jisung! Park Jisung!_

Chenle menganggapnya seperti angin lalu, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ia berhenti melangkah, untuk kemudian berlari dengan keadaan tidak percaya.

Dugaan (—dan ketidakinginannya),

menjadi nyata.

* * *

Jisung melakukan _breakdance_ dan penggemar berteriak.

Jisung menyapa kamera yang menyorot dirinya dan penggemar histeris.

Jisung melambaikan tangan pada penggemar dan semua yang di sana membalasnya dengan euforia.

Jisung pamitan pada kamera dan dua orang kru dan penggemar pun mengelu-elukan namanya.

Di antara keramaian itu, cuma ada satu orang yang mematung. Jisung bisa melihat hal itu dengan mudah dan dia langsung melambaikan tangannya sambil bergumam _Chenle-ya!_ Lalu Jisung pun memberi isyarat dengan jempol ke arah balik punggungnya.

Kerumunan penggemar diminta bubar oleh kru dan seseorang yang Chenle duga adalah seorang manajer. Jisung bicara dengannya sebentar, lalu menuju arah yang dimintanya sambil terus memberi isyarat pada Chenle.

Chenle menyeret langkahnya, masih dengan rasa heran yang hampir-hampir membuat kepalanya meledak. Jisung berlari menghindari keramaian, yang untungnya patuh-patuh saja dengan perintah untuk bubar. Jisung menghilang di balik gedung menuju jalan yang agak menanjak dan lebih kecil, memaksa Chenle untuk akhirnya berlari.

* * *

“Hei.” Suara berat Jisung membuat Chenle lagi-lagi tertegun. Ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum, dan membalas sapaan serupa.

“Hei.” Chenle sempat ragu sesaat, tetapi akhirnya mendekat dan merangkul Jisung. Tepukan hangat Jisung pada punggungnya mengatakan segala kebahagiaannya. “Sekarang kamu tetap lebih tinggi dariku dan aku tidak bisa lagi mengejarnya,” Chenle tergelak.

“Ah, begitu.” Jisung tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk pipinya. Punggungnya sedikit bungkuk, entah karena masih canggung atau pembawaannya seperti itu, tetapi di mata Chenle, Jisung tidak kehilangan dirinya yang lama.

“Aku kaget melihat keramaian barusan.” Chenle menunjuk ke balik punggungnya. “Aku tidak menyangka itu kamu. Kamu ... artis?”

“Hehe.” Jisung nyengir. “Seperti yang kamu lihat ....”

“Bagaimana bisa?”

“Ceritanya panjang,” Jisung berkilah. “Sekarang, kita ke flatku saja ... kita cerita-cerita di sana.”

Chenle menggandeng Jisung ke arah pulang, yang ternyata tak begitu jauh dari titik pertemuan.

Flat Jisung berada di lantai kelima, sebuah tempat yang hanya dihuni sendiri. “Sebenarnya aku tinggal bersama anggota grupku di dorm ...,” ucapnya, sambil mengeluarkan dua cup ramyun instan, “mereka yang biasanya memasak untukku. Hehe. Aku tidak bisa. Jadi, cuma ada ini, Chenle-ya.” Jisung memeriksa sebentar bagian atas cup tersebut. “Oh, masih bagus. Masih jauh dari tanggal kedaluwarsa.”

Chenle menerima ramyun tersebut. “Dan kamu sudah bisa membeli flat ini sendiri? Kamu artis besar, Jisung-ah!”

Jisung membuka penutup ramyun itu dengan kagok, robek separuh dan sisanya masih menempel pada cup. Dia bergumam _yah_ dengan kecewa. “Begitulah. Kadang-kadang aku datang ke sini kalau liburan.”

“Sudah sering keluar negeri dengan grupmu?”

“Yah, beberapa kali.” Jisung mengangkat bahu. “Oh! Air panasnya tinggal sedikit. Tapi kurasa ini cukup.”

Chenle mendekati dispenser. Jisung yang mengisikannya. “Dan kamu, Chenle-ya, apa yang kamu kerjakan?"

“ _Travel blogger_.”

Jisung menatapnya tidak percaya. “Kamu ... sering jalan-jalan ke luar negeri!”

“Aku punya blog ... dan, yeah, peran sponsor.”

“Kamu orang terkenal, dong!” Jisung terperangah.

Sesaat, mereka saling pandang, lalu setelah keheningan yang membingungkan itu, mereka sama-sama tertawa.

“Sepertinya kita terlalu sibuk di dunia masing-masing sampai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di hidup kita satu sama lain.”

Jisung mengangguk. “Kita harus punya banyak waktu untuk saling bercerita tentang satu sama lain.”

Chenle mengangkat cup ramyunnya seolah-olah itu adalah trofi. “Bagaimana kalau memulainya dengan ini?”

Jisung nyengir. “Kamu tidak berubah, Chenle-ya.”

* * *

Dari pengalamannya selama berkeliling, Chenle belajar bahwa cara terbaik untuk mengetahui apa yang tersembunyi di balik cerita orang-orang adalah tatapan matanya. Bagaimana bola mata seseorang berpindah fokus di sepanjang cerita. Bagaimana cara seseorang menatap lawan bicaranya. Ketulusannya, harapan-harapannya.

“Aku memilih untuk jadi idol ... karena kupikir ini cara terbaik untuk berekspresi.” Jisung mengangkat bahu. “Aku memulainya di usia muda, dulu aku tidak begitu mengerti. Aku ingin, ya kulakukan. Tapi lama-lama aku berpikir, _untuk apa aku di sini?_ Untungnya ini bukan jalan yang kurasa salah.”

Chenle mengangguk-angguk. Orang-orang terkenal memang punya banyak alasan di balik jalan yang mereka tempuh. Ada yang terpaksa melakukannya karena dorongan lingkungan atau takdir, ada pula yang sengaja memilihnya dan tahu apa yang mereka pilih. “Dan kamu bahagia jadi orang terkenal?”

Jisung tersenyum. “Aku merasa bebas dengan cara begini. Bebas berekspresi.”

“Tapi bukannya dengan menjadi terkenal ... privasimu .... Pasti ada hal-hal yang ingin sekali kamu bagi dengan orang-orang tertentu saja, tetapi publik selalu ingin tahu, atau menuntutmu untuk melakukannya atau tidak melakukannya ....” Chenle menggambarkannya dengan susah payah dengan gestur tangannya.

“Itu harga yang harus dibayar, kan?”

Chenle tidak menjawab. Dengan kebebasannya yang sekarang, apa harga yang harus ia bayar?

 _Oh_. Chenle mengalihkan pandangan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, matanya tertuju pada foto yang dipajang di atas nakas tak begitu jauh dari meja makan. Foto Jisung bersama teman-temannya, tampaknya dari sebuah pemotretan untuk majalah atau album. Jisung punya teman-teman yang berharga untuknya. Chenle merasa begitu kecil.

“Foto itu,” Jisung memahami Chenle, “mereka teman-teman satu grupku. Mereka sudah seperti saudara untukku ... ada beberapa grup yang anggotanya hanya menganggap satu sama lain kolega kerja ... karena menjadi idola pun sama saja dengan bekerja dalam tim seperti pekerjaan-pekerjaan kantor, kan? Tapi kami tidak seperti itu. Aku sayang mereka.”

Chenle mengangguk lemah.

“Kamu selalu jalan-jalan sendiri, Chenle-ya?”

Anggukan itu menguat sedikit.

“Apa kamu tidak kesepian?” Jisung memainkan mie di sumpitnya.

Chenle tersenyum hambar. “Itu harga yang harus dibayar, kan?”

Jisung tertegun, lalu dia membalas dengan senyuman teduh. “Kamu bisa hubungi aku kapan saja ... walaupun aku tidak bisa langsung membalasnya.”

Chenle menelengkan kepala. “Kamu juga bisa cerita padaku tentang hal-hal yang tidak bisa kamu buka ke publik. Aku yakin pasti ada hal-hal yang seperti itu.”

Jisung mengangguk cepat. “Dengan senang hati, Chenle-ya.”

Pemuda itu pun meletakkan sumpitnya sebentar ke dalam cup, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jisung. “Zhong Chenle siap menjadi sahabatmu.”

Jisung tertawa, mengingat kalimat yang sama yang diucapkan Chenle bertahun-tahun yang lalu. “Park Jisung siap menjadi sahabatmu!”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hhhhhh yangyang sebagai pembalap (F1 or what terserah sih) adalah trope favoritku banget, kepengennnnnn dari dulu bikin AU kayak gitu tapi .... yeah i guess i am just not talented ... haha but this one is enough for the day laaa. at least bisa ngewujudin walau sepintas. here comes another AUs!


End file.
